Troubles with Smartphone
by Saiha Killeon Schiffer
Summary: Smartphones are pretty popular nowadays. Akashi always receive the latest models from her Mom but he never used it. How will he get through in everyday life using his new phone together with the other Miracles plus their teammates? [AkaKuro dating / slight EveryonexKuro]. [Chapter 22-Day 21 is UP!] (other parties included: Seirin/Kaijo/Shutoku/Yosen/Rakuzan/Touou/Kiridai(Mako only)
1. Smartphone

**Day 1**

**Recieve Package from Guam **

**From:** Mom

**To:** Seijuro-chan

Recieve the latest cellphone model I sent you? Please use that. I already gave you twelve different smartphones but I never seen you using any of it. Are you eating it?

I have to go, consider using the phone. It will help you a lot.

Love lots, Mom

* * *

"...I'll have to consider using this, so this is smartphone qwerty pad."

tap tap tap.

"Ah... good camera quality... how can I miss this part?"

tap tap tap. Putting GoM contact numbers.

"Hmmm.. interesting, ok I'll try sending message"

* * *

**First Text Message**

**To:** Tetsuya Babe/Shintaro/Atsushi/Ryota/Daiki

**From:** Akashi

**Subject:** Smartphone

Smart phoines are easy to use. Convenient and satisfanning. I remmoneden it for dauly ussge.

-Sent

_"What the hell?"_

* * *

**Few minutes later...**

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Shintaro

**Re:** Smartphone

I want to believe that this was Akashi's phone or is this a prank message?

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Atsushi

**Re:** Smartphone

Akachin, you using qwerty? switch to normal keypad. Hihihi funny Akachin~ (*´艸`*)

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Ryota

**Re:** Smartphone

Yay! (ノ＞▽＜。)ノ Akashicchi texted it wrong. But it's normal for using smartphone for the first time. I feel the same when I use smartphone and so hard to type message took me-

_Deleted _

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Tetsuya Babe

**Subject:** Later

Ah... Hello Babe.

You finally decided to switch on smartphone, shall we take picture together later? (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )

See you!（*＾3＾）

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Daiki

**Subject:** Haha

LOL Hahaha! LOLOLOLOL .. Print Screen... (;´༎ຶ益༎ຶ`)

* * *

**Switch to his normal phone**

**To:** Shintaro/Atsushi/Ryota/Daiki

**Subject:** Funeral

You all dead later.

Especially you Daiki.


	2. Candy Crush

**Day 2 **

Akashi's additional punishment: forcing them to use Smartphone as well.

Daiki, Shintaro and Atsushi are forced to use the phone Akashi gave to them. Now, they had the same problem for texting in a qwerty keypad. Atsushi trying to do the trick on replacing it with the normal keypad but Akashi take an oath to stab his throat with a scissor if he change it. As for Kise, he already possesses a Smartphone so it's no use of him to be punished.

"Damnit! How the hell should we use this?" Aomine is randomly tapping all the phone app when he saw the camera application "Oh! Nice… the picture is much clearer than my old phone, I think I'm gonna start to love this!"

"Aominecchi! You can install games and put music there too!"

"Awesome. Kise, put games on my phone."

"You can put games on the phone?" Murasakibara said looking interested about the topic.

"Yeah Murasakicchi, you want me to install games for you too?"

"Thanks Kisechin~"

"It's not that I'm interested, but is there any application for reading online books?" Midorima push up his glasses.

"Midorimacchi such a tsundere~ yes there are apps like that, want me to install it for you? Guys, give me your phones" Kise collect all the phone and send the apps from his phone using Bluetooth File Transfer. It takes only a few minutes to transfer the app to each phone.

"Done"

"That fast?!" Aomine and look at the phone and saw a few games and then they started opening it.

**Candy Crush Saga**

"Oh! That's my favorite game, it's a matching game. The basic move of this game is horizontally or vertically swapping the positions of two adjacent candies, to create sets of three or more candies of the same color. Kurokocchi has been playing this on Facebook and now he is currently at level 350 while I'm on level 197. Akashicchi asked me to install it too in his phone yesterday so, he might be ahead of you if you gonna play it now. But first create an account on Facebook so that you can connect the game online and for me to give lives and gifts if you run out of lives."

And thus, the Candy Crush Saga invasion on the Kiseki no Sedai Smartphones has begun.

* * *

**Evening:**

**From:** Akashi

**To: **Daiki/Ryota/Atsushi/Shintaro/Momoi-san

**Subject:** Chatroom

Enter chatroom I told Ryota to install group chat app to all of your phones. Put your decent names.

No fancy names.

* * *

_AomineMJ has joined._

_Ryota has joined._

**Tetchan:** Ah… their here. Good evening.

**AomineMJ:** Yoh Tetsu. I know it's you XD

**Ryota:** Kurokocchi~ ～('▽^人)

**Seitan:** What's with the ～('▽^人)?

**Ryota:** Seitan? Satan? Lucif— AKASHICCHI?!

**Seitan:** You have the guts to call me Satsn and Kucifr

**Seitan:** *Satam and Lucifer

**Seitan:** *Satan

**Ryota:** XD switch to normal keypad Akashicchi

**Seitan:** That wouldn't be necessary

**AomineMJ:** Oh, Yoh Akashi

**Seitan:** Daiki, I told you to put normal names

**AomineMJ:** I just add MJ that's all, and why you and Tetsu has fancy names (¬_¬)

**Seitan:** Does it matter?

**AomineMJ: **Satsuki said she will join later she's doing some errands

_Atsushi has joined_

_Shintaro has joined_

**Seitan:** Now that we are complete, let's discuss.

**Shintaro:** What do you want to discuss this late night?

**Seitan:** I know Shintarou… you're on level 106

**Shintaro:** ….how? What level are you talking about?

**Seitan:** We're here to discuss the distribution and giving gifts and lives to Candy Crush. State the current level you're playing.

**Ryota:** I advance to 202, I'm surprise most of you didn't have hard time on using Smartphone qwerty pad :D

**Atsushi:** 65, so hard. I think I'm gonna stuck here forever .·´¯`(;▂;)´¯`·.

**AomineMJ:** 43

**Tetchan:** 357

**Ryota:** woah! Kurokocchi advance that fast?

**Seitan:** Shut it Ryota… Shintaro tell me your current level

**Shintaro:** I advance on 107

**Atsushi:** Minechin's so slow… do you use your brains? Σ(ಠิωಠิ|||)

**AomineMJ:** YOU ASSHOLE!

**Seitan:** Daiki watch your language. Atsushi, apologize to Daiki

**Tetchan:** Aomine-kun, calm down. Murasakibara-kun, stop being rude

**Atsushi:** Hai~ sorry Mine-chin

_MomoiS has joined_

**Tetchan:** Good evening momoi-san

**MomoiS:** Tetsu-kuuuuuuuuuuuuun~! (*´∀`*)

**Seitan:** Momoi tell us your current level in Candy Crush

**MomoiS:** I'm close to Tetsu-kun, 348

**Seitan:** I see…

**AomineMJ:** Hey! Akashi, you didn't tell us your level!

**Seitan:** ah… I already finish all the levels and I'm waiting for the next set of level to come out

**Shintaro:** as expected

**Tetchan:** …that's so unfair, you only played the game yesterday and I played it for two months

**Seitan:** Well babe, it's natural to me that I always win

_Tetchan signed out. _

**Seitan:** Shit

_Seitan signed out._

**MomoiS:** WAAH! Tetsu-kuuun!

**AomineMJ:** Oi Tetsu. What the heck? Did he just sign off?

**Ryota:** Waa Kurokocchi ヽ（゜ロ゜；）ノ Akashicchi, I just installed the game to you yesterday right? You finished it already? That fast?

**Atsushi:** Oh gotta go~ Bye all g'nyt ＼(o^∇^o)/

_Atsushi signed out._

**Shintaro:** What a waste of time. Kise, send me lives

_Shintaro signed out._

**Ryota:** Wait! Midorimacchi

**MomoiS:** Bye Ki-chan… Dai-chan, do your homework!

_MomoiS signed out._

**Ryota:** (´～`) Sleepy ~ Bye Aominecchi~

_Ryota signed out._

**AomineMJ:** Hey! Hey! How to sign this out?! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! DAMMIT!


	3. Roses are red, violets are blue

**Day 3**

**Seijuuro Akashi**

Roses are red violets are blue, Love never crossed my mind until the day I met you - with Kuroko Tetsuya

Like · Comment · 3 minutes ago via mobile

_Reo Mibuchi, Kotaro Hayama and 4 others like this._

* * *

**Tetsuya Kuroko**

Roses are red violets are blue, Sugar is sweet and so are you! – with Seijuuro Akashi

Like · Comment · 2 minutes ago via mobile

_Ryota Kise, Atsushi Murasakibara and 8 others like this_.

**Ryota Kise **Kurokocchi! Sweet tag me a quote too…

_9 November at 19:38 · Lik_e

**Daiki Aomine **Tetsu corny XD

_9 November at 19:46 · Like_

**Tetsuya Kuroko ** Kise-kun, don't wanna Aomine-kun, I'm going to block you if you don't stop

_9 November at 19:55 · Daiki Aomine and Ryota Kise like this_

**Daiki Aomine **I'm joking… oi Kise.. Roses are red, violets are blue, God gave me five fingers and the middle one's for you. ../..

_9 November at 20:01 · Like_

**Ryota Kise **Aominecchi meanie! Roses are red, violets are blue, Japanese are white, what happened to you? :p

_9 November at 20:05 · Tetsuya Kuroko, Atsushi Murasakibara like this._

**Daiki Aomine **Fuck you dickhead 8===D

_9 November at 20:06 · Like_

**Tetsuya Kuroko **Could you please stop saying foul words and putting things like that in someone's post? Very very very rude.

_9 November at 20:15 · Ryota Kise like this_

**Atsushi Murasakibara **oh~ oh~ I love rhyming games! Roses are red, violets are blue, Mine-chin and Kise-chin is stupid, and that is forever true. ;D

_9 November at 20:23 · Like _

**Ryota Kise **AW… Murasakicchi GRRR - Roses are red, violet is you, I have lots of snack here, but I'm not sharing it with you!

_9 November at 20:25 · Atsushi Murasakibara like this._

**Daiki Aomine **Hah! Wanna fight cockface? Atsushi - Roses are red, violets are blue. Even though you're a giant man, you have small dick, do you?

_9 November at 20:30 · Ryota Kise like this._

**Atsushi Murasakibara **My dick is not small -_-, Kisechin, that is a joke, you gonna share it with me neh~?

_9 November at 20:32 · Ryota Kise like this._

**Ryota Kise **Since we play this game Shintaro Midorima must join too!

_9 November at 20:35 · Like_

**Shintaro Midorima **Not playing stupid games of stupid people.

_9 November at 20:45 · Like_

**Ryota Kise **OH! Midorimacchi joined! Here's for you – Roses are red, violets are blue, green is color for pervert and so Midorimacchi too!

_9 November at 20:46 · Atsushi Murasakibara, Aomine Daiki like this._

**Shintaro Midorima **This is too childish, but I shall take revenge – Roses are red, violets are blue, when I call the name of idiot, Kise raise your hands because that would be you.

_9 November at 20:50 · Atsushi Murasakibara, Aomine Daiki like this._

**Daiki Aomine **Nice one Midorima, Roses are Red, The Grass is Green, Open your legs, and I'll fill you with cream.

_9 November at 20:53 · Ryota Kise like this._

**Shintaro Midorima **WHAT?! Roses are red, dead ones are gray. Now you really must tell me, does your mom know your gay?

_9 November at 20:54 · Ryota Kise, Atsushi Murasakibara, Tetsuya Kuroko like this._

**Daiki Aomine **You four-eye cockface! What the? Why did you like it Tetsu you bastard!

_9 November at 20:55 · Shintaro Midorima like this._

**Atsushi Murasakibara **Roses are red, violets are blue, where is Kurochin? I want him to join too

_9 November at 21:13 · Like_

**Tetsuya Kuroko **Roses are red, violets are blue, I won't join any game you do.

_9 November at 21:17 · Like_

**Daiki Aomine **Come on Tetsu, you join too – Roses are red, violets are blue, Tetsu is cute and I want to kiss you ;*

_9 November at 21:20 · Like_

**Ryota Kise **NOOOOO… . I won't lose! Tetsuya - Roses are red violets are blue, I've never met anyone as hot as you! ;3

_9 November at 21:24 · Seijuuro Akashi like this._

**Atsushi Murasakibara ** Tetsuya - Roses are red violets are blue, I love chocolate more than you ;D

_9 November at 21:28 · Seijuuro Akashi like this._

**Shintaro Midorima **This is going nowhere Tetsuya – Roses are red, violets are blue, horoscope says I'm not compatible with you. Hey! Akashi?

_9 November at 21:34 · Seijuuro Akashi like this._

**Tetsuya Kuroko **Roses are red, violets are blue, please leave the comment box or I kill all of you.

_9 November at 21:40 · Seijuuro Akashi, Atsushi Murasakibara like this._

* * *

**Seijuuro Akashi**

Roses are red violets are blue, Blood will shed tomorrow so bring coffin; all of you... - with Ryota Kise and 3 others

Like · Comment · 2 hours ago via mobile

_Tetsuya Kuroko, Satsuki Momoi , Kasamatsu Yukio and 15 others like this._

**Shintaro Midorima **Oi Akashi! I'm not with them!

_9 November at 23:50 · Kazunari Takao like this._

**Kazunari Takao **Shin-chan R.I.P. XD

_9 November at 23:51 · Like_

**Yukio Kasamatsu **Ah~ thanks kill Kise for me

_9 November at 23:53 · Like_

**Tatsuya Himuro **Oh... spare Atsushi, he's crying on the phone now (-_-''')

_9 November at 23:53 · Like_

**Satsuki Momoi **Dai-chan deaaad :p

_9 November at 23:57 · Tetsuya Kuroko like this._


	4. Wallpaper

**Day 4**

**GoM meeting at Maji:**

_Set as Wallpaper?_

_Yes._

"Tetsuya should always be my wallpaper…"

Kise took a glance on Akashi's phone.

"Ah! Wow Akashicchi, is that Kurokocchi on your wallpaper?"

"Yes it is Ryota"

"Can you send me a copy of that PLEASE?"

"No."

"AW please Akashicchi, `em gonna set it as my wallpaper too"

"No. Dare to talk to me again,and i'll kill you"

Midorima and Aomine join the scene.

"Nice picture of Tetsu. Rarely seen him smiling like that, send it to me too"

"NO. And why should I do that?" Akashi raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be greedy come on…" Scissor stab at the table silencing Aomine and Kise's whines

"Not that I care, but you should share the good things in your life. That's what the horoscope said about Sagittarius." Midorima retorted

"So, Shintaro want to have a copy of this too huh?"

"Fuc— NO! well sometimes it's nice to have a picture of a friend" pushed up his glasses.

Akashi pinched the bridge of his nose, stand up from his seat and leave the noisy group.

* * *

**Evening:**

**From:** Momoi

**To:** Akashi-san/Ki-chan/Mu-kun/Midorin/Dai-chan

**Subject:** Tetsu-kun Pic!

Weee! Tetsu-kun send me a copy of his pic wearing cat ears and cat costume (。-`ω´-)

_1 Image Attached (cannot be downloaded)_

Don't try to PM me. No use. Tetsu-kun said never give copy to anyone.

Even to Akashi -san. Sorry~

Nytie (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Ki-chan

**To:** Momocchi

**Subject: **I Beg U

Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please

Give me a copy of that Momocchi ヾ(。◕ฺ∀◕ฺ)ノ

O~O~O~O~O~O

**To:** Ki-chan

**Re:** I Beg U

Ki-chan, I said it's no use okie? Not giving it ;) Nytienytzzz

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Mu-kun

**To:** Sachin

**Subject: **Neh~

Send me those~ Never tell them I promise. ( ^o^)人(^-^ )v

O~O~O~O~O~O

**To:** Mu-kun

**Re:** Neh~

Sorry Mu-kun. No… Goodnytz (-_-)zzzzZZZZ

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Dai-chan

**To:** Satsuki

**Subject: **Oi

We're best friends right? Give me a copy.

O~O~O~O~O~O

**To:** Dai-chan

**Re:** Oi

NO! I know you'll use it for sexual fantasies.

PERVERT!. (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Midorin

**To:** Momoi

**Subject: **Not that I'm interested

Teacher said that bring picture of the smallest person you know. It must be at the same age. So, send me Kuroko's picture.

O~O~O~O~O~O

**To:** Midorin

**Re:** Not that I'm interested

Oh, is that so? I'm smaller than Tetsu-kun. You can have mine ;)

* * *

**30 minutes later (after taking a bath)**

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Akashi-san

**To:** Momoi

**Subject: -**

_3 Images Attached (cannot be downloaded)_

Ultimatum. Send me Tetsuya's photo or this'll leaked out in all corners of the world.

O~O~O~O~O~O

**To:** Akashi-san

**Subject:** TT_TT

Photo Attached (Press the picture to Download)

Please Akashi-san promise me to delete **that** afterwards. PLEASE. TAT

* * *

_Set as wallpaper?_

_Yes._

"How cute, Tetsuya in cat costume… I'm going to buy him cat ears tomorrow."

'_As I have promised I'll delete the stolen shot of Momoi but first I will put it on the computer for future blackmailing purposes'_

* * *

Picture 1 : Momoi's face while sleeping. Slightly eyes slid and mouth open, drooling.

Picture 2 : Stolen shot when Momoi burst her puke in one of Teiko's victory party during second year.

Picture 3 : A super close shot in her surprised face with the flash on causing her to half-blink making her look stupid.


	5. Contacts

**Day 5**

"Kurokocchi, what is my name in your contact?"

"Kise-kun"

"How cold… you can put it like Kisses or Ryouchan"

"…"

"Ah! Guys guys… I'm just curious what kind names you put in your contacts?" Kise suddenly blurted

"Hmm… I wonder too" Kuroko added

"Ok… I'll say mine first~"

**Kise's Contacts:**

Kasamatsu-senpai

Moriyama-senpai

Aominecchi

Murasakicchi

Momocchi

Akashicchi

Midorimacchi

MyOneAndOnlyCuteLoveForevercchi

(etc… contacts from work/girls/other senpais)

"The hell is _'MyOneAndOnlyCuteLoveForevercchi'?_" Aomine snatch the phone of the blonde "Hey! It's Tetsu's number you bastard"

"What? It's my phone and I will put the names I like" Kise whines while trying to get his phone

"Lower your voices you barbaric duo" Midorima pushed up his glasses

"Ah Midorimacchi what about you, what names you put in your contacts?"

"I'm a normal person unlike you. So I put normal names"

"Lemme see—" Kise snatched Midorima's phone "Aw-ssu so few"

**Midorima's Contacts:**

Akashi

Murasakibara

Kise

Aomine

Kuroko

Takao

Miyaji-senpai

Captain

Coach

"Boriiiinng"

"I told you, I put normal names. Give me back my phone"

"Wait—let me open the contact information. I know you can actually put nicknames and description in a contact" Midorima pauses secreting sweat all over his body

**Midorima's Contacts** (full contact information indicated in parenthesis):

Akashi (Demon Lord, Leader of the Underworld, Amazing Scissor Thrower)

Murasakibara (Giant sweet toothed Ape Man, Big Foot, Colossal Titan)

Kise (Gay, Homo, Stupid Lashes, Drag Queen)

Aomine (Pervert, Black man, Charcoal, Ganguro, Nikki Minaj)

Kuroko (Weakling, Baby Face, Cute, Snow white, Huggable Adorable Being)

Takao (Slave, Nothing but Slave, Forever Slave)

Miyaji-senpai (Scary, Monster, Hot-tempered blondie)

Captain (Scary too, Think he likes Miyaji-senpai)

Coach (Old Wrinkled Man)

"G-GAY!? Why you put description like that on me you monster!"

"ASSHOLE! Charcoal? And who the fuck is Nikki Minaj?"

Kise laugh "Aominecchi, here…" open his gallery to show Aomine the face of Nikki Minaj "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOUR-EYE!"

"Midorima-kun, why am I Snow white?" Kuroko glance at the green head

Midorima adjusted his glasses "Because you're too pale. Don't get me wrong, I don't know much about you so I put what I can see from you physically"

"I see…" sips his milkshake

"Stop now Aominecchi, lend me your phone. I wanna see yours too" pull out Aomine's phone in the bag

"Oi—"

**Aomine's Contacts** (full contact information indicated in parenthesis):

Dickhead (Kise)

Cockface (Murasakibara)

Four-eye cockface (Midorima)

Four-eye cockface 2 (Imayoshi)

Demonic Entity (Akashi)

Booby (Satsuki)

Sakurai

Tetsu

"Cannot believe you put indecent names you charcoal! Nikki Minaj! Pervert!" Midorima pointed Aomine

"What the heck is wrong with that?! Look who's talking!" the tanned man replied

"Stop Stop! I didn't expect to see something like this. By the way, where is Akashicchi and Murasakicchi?"

"Sei accompanied Murasakibara-kun to buy snacks"

"Oh, but they left their bags right?" Kise look for Murasakibara and Akashi's bag "I'll take a sneak peak to their contacts"

"Kise, you really wanna die that badly?"

"Midorimacchi, you're curious too right?"

Midorima gulped then adjusted his glasses again as Kise took out Murasakibara and Akashi's phone.

"Kise-kun, I think it's not a good thing to do" Kuroko warned the blonde but he responded a playful smirk and wink.

"Owkie… Murasakicchi first~"

**Murasakibara's Contacts** (full contact information indicated in parenthesis):

Midochin (Oha-Asa man from outer space that looks like Squidward)

Kisechin (Mr. Blondie from wonder world that looks like Spongebob)

Minechin (Ganguro from the griller that looks like Patrick~)

Akachin (Scary …. Looks like Plankton)

Momochin (Looks like pearl)

Murochin (Looks like Sandy~ hihihi)

Kurochin (Cute~ looks like Garry~ :3)

"Woah! This is so cute. Describe us as Spongebob Squarepants characters~" Kise laughed at the description in Murasakibara's phone

"Do I really look like Squidward?" Midorima frowned

"Yes you do Midorima-kun" Kuroko smiles

"I don't know that shit and who is Patrick by the way?" Aomine got no clue on his description

Kuroko, Midorima and Kise looks at the tanned man and tried to hold out their laughter.

'_Fits him perfectly'_

"Now, Akashicchi's contacts"

**Akashi's Contacts** (full contact information indicated in parenthesis):

Babe

Atsushi

Shintaro

Ryota

Daiki

Reo

Kotaro

Coach

Father

"No description?" Kise sighed "So Akashicchi put our names normally."

The blonde return the phones to the bags and sighed again "I'm disappointed now, I'm looking forward to find something in Akashicchi's contacts"

"Right, me too…" Aomine added

"Hmm… What about Kuroko?"

"I put decent names. Kise-kun for Kise-kun, Midorima-kun for Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun for Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun for Murasakibara-kun and Babe for Akashi-kun"

"I envy Akashicchi putting _'Babe'_ as his name in Kurokocchi's contacts"

"Of course. He's my lover after all"

A few moments later, Murasakibara and Akashi returned.

"So what topic have you've been discussing while were out?"

Everyone flinched except from Kuroko and Murasakibara.

"They were curious how we put contact names. That is why they borrow Murasakibara-kun and Sei's phone."Kuroko blurted out the topic they had earlier

"A-Akashicchi I'm Sorry!"

"Why are you apologizing Ryota? It's fine. So what did you find out about my phone?"

"Ah—you put decent names"

Akashi smirks "Hmm… of course."

"But they did not on theirs"

'_KUROKO!/KUROKOCCHI!/TETSU!' _shouting in the back of their minds

"Is that so…" Akashi's dark aura immense as the three pray for all of Gods they might think of "shall I take a look at your phones?"

"Kurochin, I forgot to buy potato chips…"

"You want me to accompany you?"

It is the end of the world for the three as Murasakibara and Kuroko silently exited the scene.

* * *

**Evening:**

**Seijuuro Akashi**

MyOneAndOnlyCuteLoveForevercchi, Demon Lord, Leader of the Underworld, Amazing Scissor Thrower, Demonic Entity?

May your soul Rest in Peace… for now – with Shintaro Midorima and 2 others

Like · Comment · 1 hour ago via mobile

_Atsushi Murasakibara, Kuroko Tetsuya and 9 others like this_

**Seijuuro Akashi **Atsushi, I know who Plankton is so, you're no exception. See you tomorrow

11 November at 20:32 · Like


	6. Wrecking Ball

**Day 6**

**Playlist 1**

What does the fox say? **Now Playing**

Roar

Applause

Wrecking Ball

Rock and Roll

* * *

"What does the fox say? Ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding" Kise sings one of the trending songs in his music player while swaying his hips and turning around 360 degrees. He is heading to Kuroko's school, Seirin. The blonde is a big fan of international songs, singer and what is trending online and in social networking sites. But his favorite above all songs is, Miley Cyrus Wrecking Ball.

The blonde successfully reach Seirin when he notices Murasakibara and Aomine in front of the gate.

"Aominecchi! Murasakicchi!"

"Oh~ Kisechin, hello"

"Kise"

"You here to visit Kurokocchi too?"

"Yeah, were waiting for Akashi and Midorima" the tanned man dialed a number in his phone.

"Hello, Tetsu. Were in front of your school gate, pick us up" he hang up after hearing Kuroko's reply.

Murasakibara munching his maiubo together with chupa chups lollipop. Kise put his ear phones again and start playing Wrecking Ball.

"You wre-e-eck meeeee yeah you you wer-e-eck me…" he began singing again.

"What the heck Kise?"

"Ah—Aominecchi, this song is beautiful, try it. I'll send it to you" Kise grab Aomine's phone and send the song playing in his music player.

_-1 item successfully sent-_

"Done~ Try it. Try it!"

Aomine is annoyed by the blonde's non-stop talking so he decided to listen to the song Kise was telling.

After hearing it "Nice…"

"I told you! I told you! Murasakicchi, you too…"

"Meh~ I have it on my phone already~" the purple head show his music playlist.

Akashi and Midorima finally arrived but Midorima is irritatedly staring at his phone "Akashi…"

"Hmn?" Akashi removed his earphone in his right ear to hear clearly what Midorima is saying.

"What the hell did you just send me?"

"Wrecking ball"

"So?"

"Song"

"And?"

"Play it"

"Weee!" Kise excitedly clap his hands upon Akashi and Midorima's arrival "So shall we go to Kurokocchi's practice?"

"Tetsu will pick us up here."

"We'll wait here Ryota"

He sadly retreat "Okay…" the blonde texted Kuroko and a minute later he got a reply "Guys Kurokocchi said he will not able to pick us up so we shall head there by ourselves."

The group entered the school. Kise saw large trucks and construction equipments; he saw familiar equipment that brightens a crazy idea in his mind. A wrecking ball.

"WHAA—WHAAA!" the blonde immediately made his way to the wrecking ball equipment that attached to a large tractor. "I WANT TO— WRECKING BALL!"

"Hah? Oi stupid Kise! Get back here" Aomine yelled

"Come on! This is once in a lifetime experience in a wrecking ball!"

"Ryota…" a scary tone of his name comes from his ex-captain, enough to chill down spines.

"So—sorry Akashicchi."

"Ride it. I'll take the controls" Akashi enter the truck controller and seems to figuring out how to use it.

Aomine choke in his own saliva. Murasakibara drop his last maiubo. Midorima's glasses cracked. They think it's break time at that time because no workers around. Also, due to curiousness the three decided to follow Akashi and help him to figure out how to control the wrecking ball.

"Oh, interesting. So, this is how it works. Ok Ryota, ride the wrecking ball"

Kise is a bit hesitant and wanted to back out when he saw the evil smile of the four "Akashiccchi, I changed my mind"

"Ride it. Now"

The poor blonde ride the wrecking ball. He started it by standing and then sitting in a way just like what Miley Cyrus do in her music video. Akashi commanded Midorima to take video while Murasakibara is playing the music. The music starts.

_We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain_  
_We jumped never asking why_  
_We kissed, I fell under your spell._  
_A love no one could deny_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
_I will always want you_  
_I can't live a lie, running for my life_  
_I will always want you_

A few moments the chorus approaches… Akashi smirked.

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

Akashi with all his power, take the full control of the equipment and sway the wrecking ball as high as it could.

_I never hit so hard in love_  
_All I wanted was to break your walls_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! STOOOPPPP! STAAAPH! I'M GONNA DIE!" Kise cry so hard and his voice echoed thru the school.

_All you ever did was wreck me_  
_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

It was only a matter of seconds before Akashi turned off the machine and check the condition of the blonde.

He fainted.

The three bring Kise's unconscious body in the school infirmary when Kuroko showed up and asked what happened.

Midorima successfully recorded the whole thing while Aomine laugh his lungs out on what he witnessed earlier.

"This is so hilarious! WAHAHAHA" Aomine can't stop his laughing but Kuroko punched his gut with ignite pass and he is the second one to faint.

"Sei, that is not a nice thing to do."

With a serious face, Akashi apologizes to the unconscious blonde "I apologize Ryota."

"You must say it when he wakes up okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Kise, Midorima, Aomine and Murasakibara deleted **that** song and promised to never talk or play it ever again.


	7. Porn

**Day 7**

_Incoming Call_

_Mom_

_xxxx-xxxx-xxxx_

"Hello…"

"Ah! Seijuuro! How are you~"

"…nggn, Mom, you know what time is it? It's 3 am in the morning!"

"Wah? Really? Hahaha! Sorry sorry."

"Ugh… so Mom, why did you call?"

"…hmm I just want to know if you're using the phone I gave you"

"That's it?"

"Yeah~"

"You called me in 3 am in the morning to ask me if I'm using the phone you gave me?… really Mom" Akashi swipe his hand in his hair and heading to the kitchen to get water.

"What so wrong about that? I'm just checking it out. And I know you don't have classes later. So tell me, are you using the phone?"

Akashi yawns then sip a small amount of water "Yeah"

"Really!? So how was it?"

"Pretty good"

"I told you! Ok my son, gotta go~ byeiiii"

-toot toot toot-

Akashi lazily stare at his phone looking the disconnected call from his Mom "Great, I can't go back to sleep anymore."

He went to the living room and lay on the sofa. He's thinking of calling Kuroko but he might as well disturb the goodnight sleep of his beloved. The only thing he can do now is browse his gallery and look at the pictures he taken of his lover. He notice an unfamiliar video seems like someone send it to him. Akashi played the video.

_"Ah! AH! Yeah right there baby… fuck me harder ooh!"_

A porn video not his or Tetsuya but a foreign porn video. He did not delete the video to keep it as evidence.

* * *

**From:** Akashi

**To:** Ryota/Daiki/Atsushi/Shintaro

Someone put a porn video in my phone without my consent. A hideous and unforgivable act, culprit must confess.

P.S. Don't tell Tetsuya

* * *

**Afternoon:**

The Generation of Miracles gathered in a five star restaurant that the Akashi Family owned. All is present except from Kuroko. Akashi did not want his lover to know about the porn video in his phone. Ten minutes later Akashi showed up.

"Well good day to all of you…"

Everyone gulped.

"Oi—Akashi, if you are thinking that I'm the one who put a porn in your phone, you're wrong."

"Why so defensive Daiki? Hmmm, of course that was I thought first but I remember Momoi always delete the porn in your phone."

"Ah, that's true, so I'm not a suspect now?"

"No. I still have doubts of you, all of you"

"Hey, why am I a suspect Akashicchi?"

"Me too Akachin"

"Tsk. I'm sure of myself that I'm a decent man."

"Well Shintaro, I also doubt that."

"What?!"

"I saw porn videos in your bag last time." Akashi smirked; all of them looked at the green head while wearing devilish grins.

"I didn't expect that Midorimacchi… pervert"

"Welcome to the club Midorima" Aomine tap Midorima's shoulder.

"Pervert Midochin"

"The hell?! That time, it was my lucky item! Oha-Asa said that I shall bring R18 video to save my day. Cancer place last in Oha-Asa ranking."

"Yeah right" the tanned man laughs in Midorima's statement

"So, Shintaro, you gonna confess now?" the red head stab his scissor in the table.

Before Midorima replies…

"Hello everyone."

The rainbow group on the table flinched.

"KUROKOCCHI?!"

"TETSU?!"

"kurochin~"

"KUROKO?! Dammit don't do that!"

Kuroko's eyes gaze directly at the red head who was so nervous at the moment although he didn't show it and keep the cool in his face "B-Babe… come on sit with us."

"No thanks I'm with Kagami-kun and he's waiting outside it just so happens that I saw a familiar hair colors that's why I try to check if I'm not mistaken and thankfully I'm not."

Akashi gulped still keeping his cool expression "Well that's—"

"And why am I the one who didn't get invited here?"

"Kurokocchi…/Tetsu…/Kurochin…" the three look at the bluenette feeling guilty.

"Babe…"

"Resume your conversation, I'm heading out. Good Day." Kuroko bows and immediately leave the restaurant while Akashi's mouth still open and didn't know what to say, he was still in shock.

"Akachin, if you don't close your mouth a fly will enter."

Akashi closes his mouth "Atsushi, you want this (scissors) to enter your mouth?" then he run for Kuroko.

Kuroko together with Kagami is just few meters away from the restaurant so he catches up and ask for Kuroko to talk. They headed to the nearest park.

"Tetsuya, I'm so sorry. The reason why I didn't invite you is that, there is a person who send me a porn video in my phone" Kuroko gasp and look at Akashi who was feeling sorry "…and I don't want you to see that I fantasize a person other than you, I'm sorry"

"Sei…"

"Sorry…"

"Sei…"

"Hmm?"

"I… I'm the one who put the video on your phone"

Akashi confusedly turned his eyes to his lover needing more explanation.

"I put that on your phone. Uggh I'M SO SORRY" Kuroko bow his head and apologize to Akashi. As for Akashi, he was stunned by Kuroko's revelation.

"It's ok Tetsuya… but why would you do that?"

"It's just that … I'm a little concern about your well-being. And since we don't always have time together because of practices I decide to put a porn video so that – Uhhh… well…" Kuroko blushes as he can't say the word he wanted to say.

Akashi chuckles, it is the first time Kuroko do such a thing "Hmm.. I might accept your apology if…"

"If?"

"If you replace that video… and make our own" A huge winning grin draws in the red head's face.

* * *

**From:** Akashi

**To:** Ryota/Daiki/Atsushi/Shintaro

You can all go home now. I know who the culprit is.

Don't dare to ask who.

* * *

**Late Night:**

**Daiki Aomine**

You are the MASTER! Bringing porn in broad daylight! :3 Welcome to the club Shintaro Midorima!

Like · Comment · 12 minutes ago via mobile

Atsushi Murasakibara, Ryota Kisa and 10 others like this.


	8. Instagram

**Day 8**

"Morning-ssu!"

"The dog is here…"

"Oi Aominecchi who you calling a dog? Hi Kurokocchi~"

"Oh hello Kise-kun"

"It's really good we had our summer vacation and we gonna spend it together, us the Generation of Miracles!"

"We must take picture, come on Kurokocchi, Aominecchi"

"But Sei, Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun is not here yet"

"It's ok we will take pictures of them later… ok ok Smileeeee~"

_-click-_

Edit. Put effects… Done!

Post in Facebook and Twitter

"Oi Kise what are you doing?" Aomine asked the blonde who was busy with his phone

"Neh Aominecchi, look at your Facebook… I tagged you a photo…"

Aomine boredly looked at his phone "Woah, you take this picture moments ago right? You upload it that fast?"

"Yeah yeah this application I'm using is called Instagram. It's quite popular you know—"

"Ohhh… put it on my phone too…"

"Hai hai~ Kurokocchi, want me to put it in your phone too?"

"…please do" Kuroko is interested how the app works. It is not bad to give it a try.

* * *

After registering, Kuroko and Aomine was amazed and they take pictures of anything and with Kise's help, they learn how to put effects on the picture.

They've been waiting for the three at the beach resort. Taking pictures of the ocean, trees , animals, sea shell, zoomed boobies of a female group (Aomine's doing), the white sand, insects, anything.

"Ah-Kurokocchi, Aominecchi… you both take the liking of the app aren't ya?" the duo did not reply to the blonde and was ignoring him "Waahh they ignoring meee" he whines.

It's almost lunch time when Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara arrived at the beach resort. The resort is big and spacious. One of the biggest resort in that area.

Kise told them that they are waiting at the sea side near the resort. All their luggage has been delivered in their respective rooms.

Aomine and Kuroko are still busy taking pictures, editing them and posting it in their Facebook.

"Looks like enjoying it huh babe"

Kuroko turned around and what reveals in front of him is his lover "Ah—sorry babe … for not noticing you"

"That's fine, by the way, what is that? Ah—pardon, I mean what thing you actually doing that made you forget about me~? Akashi smirked

_-click-_

Akashi was surprised when Kuroko take a picture of him while he was smirking "That was uncalled for"

Edit. Put effects. Done

Post in Facebbok.

"Babe… "

"babe… look at your facebook"

The red head do what his lover told him too. He was the only one he will obey no matter what.

"Is this…"

"yep babe, your picture…" the next thing Akashi hear was the laughter of the other miracles.

"Instagram."

"You knew about it?"

"Of course… and why would you make an account there and besides, you don't like to take pictures right?"

"That is when I didn't know about this wonderful app."

Akashi sighed "Very well, we shall head indoors. The cook made us some food."

* * *

**Garden Dining Area:**

"Awesome, so many food…" Aomine drools in all the food he saw on their table, different cuisines around the world. He is now thanking God that his former captain comes from a filthy rich family. All the travel expenses was paid by Akashi.

"Aomine, have manners." Midorima adjusted his glasses.

"Neh neh~ Akachin, you order desserts right?"

"Of course Atsushi"

"Can I have it now?"

"Oi Murasakibara, the dessert will be serve after we eat all this" The green head pointed all the food in the table.

"Midorima-kun, its bad pointing the food "

"And when did it become bad Kuroko?" Midorima hissed

"Shintaro, respect the food. Now, we shall begin to eat…"not that he want to say it out loud, but Akashi is starving like hell and craving for any seafood especially Tofu Soup with lobster. He is the first one to dig in but…

"—Waiit! Akashicchi… Picture first…"

Akashi looks at the excited blonde while he pulls out his phone and started taking a picture of the food in front of them.

_-click- click- click-_

"Oh! Good thinking Kise… I'd like to take pictures of this too… I'm sure Satsuki will drool" Aomine is the next one to take out his phone then followed by Kuroko and Murasakibara.

_-click- click- click-_

"What kind of people are you? Taking pictures of food while you can actually eat that without taking a picture?" Midorima did not want to admit that he was also starving.

Akashi nerves snapped, his fingernails is scratching the wooden table and the sound of it was able to reach the Instagram group (Aomine, Kise, Kuroko, Murasakibara)

"It seems that most of you are fond of taking pictures..."

The group pauses.

"Everyone, including you babe, do you really need to take picture of everything you will eat?"

.

.

"Is taking a picture of the food will be helpful to make the food delicious?"

.

.

" Will your hunger be sustained if someone like the picture once you post it online?"

.

.

" If you all think that there was an idiot who has been sleepless all night just thinking about the food you eat, well go on… resume what you all been doing…"

.

.

" You don't have to pray before you eat if you don't feel like doing it, but is it necessary to have photoshoot every time you dine?"

.

.

"When did the instagram becomes a food menu?"

.

.

"What kind of attention seeking I'm witnessing? Explain." Akashi's sudden statement make them realize to put themselves in their place.

All of them are stunned. Akashi fill his plate with food and he started eating silently.

"Babe… I'm sorry" Kuroko was the first to apologize to the red head

"Just don't do it next time"

The group nodded and started to fill up their plates with food. They plan on staying at the resort until the summer vacation ends equivalent of one week staying at the beach.

And so… the Instagram invasion in Kiseki's phones becomes one of Akashi's head ache. Literally.


	9. One Missed Call

**Day 9**

**Kiseki no Sedai Summer Vacation continues…**

**Morning:**

-click-

"Kise, what the hell? You're such a vain. Akashi tells us to decrease the usage of Instagram right?" Aomine scolded the blonde

"What is wrong with this? I need to keep in tough since I'm a public figure"

"Kisechin so hard-headed" Murasakibara lazily eat his tarts.

"Say what you want to say. I still be using this—"Kise began taking a selfie

-click-

"The hell s'that pose?" the tanned man laughs so hard.

"eh~ Kisechin funny~"

"Don't laugh at me guys…" the blonde man whines.

"Is that a duck face?" Aomine continued to laugh.

"Uh—yeah , wow Aominecchi knows the duck face… shall we take photo? The three of us"

"Owkie~"

"Fuck no."

"Aw, Aominecchi killjoy come on… Murasakicchi come closer to Aominecchi.."

"Wait—"

"1… 2… 3… duck face"

-Click-

"Wahaha it turns out to be cute… ahaha Murasakicchi you look horrible in a duck face and Aominecchi, is not photogenic" Kise sighed

"Oi, I'm not a model like you dickhead" Aomine punch the blonde's shoulder.

"Ouchie… meanie charcoal!"

"WHAT!? Charcoal… you son of a—"

"What is this commotion?" Akashi's voice made them tremble. Kuroko and Midorima happens to be the next one to arrive holding pile of dvd's and popcorns.

"Ah—nothing, Kurokocchi, what is that? Are we going to have movie marathon?"

"Yes Kise-kun, Sei's idea"

"YAY! I'm excited for tonight." Kise screamed excitedly.

* * *

**Later Night:**

**1st movie : Paranormal Activity**

Kuroko and Midorima prepared the popcorn and iced tea. Kise play the dvd but before the movie begins, Aomine dashed at the corner.

"Aw~ Minechin scared?" Murasakibara tease the scared man.

"A-ASSHOLE…" is the only word he can say from the purple head.

"Daiki, you will watch the movie from the beginning to end" with Akashi's devilish smirk Aomine immediately run over in Murasakibara's side and cover himself with mountain of pillows.

"Aomine-kun..." Kuroko just sit beside Aomine pops out nowhere.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GOD HAVE MERCY—" the tanned man nearly choked Murasakibara by his tight grip.

"Aomine-kun, lower your voice, the movie will start…"

Movie ended with lots of chanting coming from Aomine and scream from Kise. After the movie they decided to watch a comedy film…

**2nd movie : White Chicks**

"Oh! I love this movie!" Kise quickly sit beside Kuroko squeezing himself between Aomine and Kuroko. On the other side of the bluenette is Akashi next to him is Murasakibara and then sitting on the carpet is Midorima (currently working on his assignments due on the first day after the summer vacation).

"Shhh.. Shut up Kisechin, the movie will start…"

At the mid part of the movie, all the attention is diverted on Aomine.

"Neh Minechin, should we do that to you? (Referring on the movie which the two black American protagonist dressed up as a white blonde chicks)

"What?! FUCK YOU SHITHEAD!"

"Waaah! Murasakicchi, great idea! You are a genius!"Kise praise the purple head ignoring Aomine

"For the first time ever since I met you, I must admit that you really have the brains Murasakibara" Midorima stopped what he was doing and concentrate on the movie agreeing on Murasakibara's idea.

"Hmmm, I should've thought about that, anyways, good job Atsushi"

Kuroko laugh at what they were talking.

Aomine burst out his anger "WHAT THE HELL! STOP IT! ALWAYS TELLING ME THAT I'M A CHARCOAL, FRIED DOUGH CAKE, MOCHA, NIKKI MINAJ, PERSON FROM THE GRILLER, CHOCOLATE! IT'S NOT MY FAULT IF I'M TAN! AND WHAT SO WRONG BEING TAN! – I'M OUTTA HERE INCONSIDERATE PEOPLE…" then he walked out of the room.

"Oh ohw, we should've done that. We stepped on the line" Kise saddened his expression

"I think we should apologize…" Midorima said

"I will say sorry to Minechin"

Akashi nodded and he admitted that they were the one at fault.

Kuroko followed the angry Aomine and found him in the beach sitting in the cold sand.

"Aomine-kun.."

"Waah—Dammit Tetsu, it is your fault if I die from heart attack" Aomine sighed

"I'm sorry for laughing… I'm so sorry" Kuroko bow down his head and apologize to Aomine.

"It's ok Tetsu. Not that I'm not used to it, it's just that, sometimes I'm thinking if I don't play basket ball from childhood will I still be tanned like this?"

"You know, I always admire your skills in basketball, even more when your talent starts to bloom. The color of the skin doesn't matter. It only shows how hard you train for the past years."

"Haha, you're right. Thanks Tetsu"

"Come on, it's cold here"

Aomine and Kuroko went back to the room and they spotted the four putting Teriyaki Burgers (Aomine's favorite) on the table.

"We're sorry Aominecchi, here… we requested the cook to bring us Teriyaki burger to give to you as an apology" Kise apologizes in behalf of Midorima, Akashi and Murasakibara.

"Haha! My favorite… thank you guys… apology accepted" Aomine happily grab a burger and give it a large bite. The movie has been replaced by Kise.

**3rd movie : One Missed Call**

Murasakibara's maiubo on his mouth dropped when he saw the title of the film. He suddenly jumped on the back of the sofa holding his ears shaking out of fear.

At the end of the movie…

-tenen tenen tenen tenen- (A/N: Oh Christ! If you already watched the damn movie, you should know that ringtone, for those who don't know, watch the movie! It's actually pretty good)

From Kuroko's phone, they heard a ringtone that comes from the movie.

"WAAAHHHH! WAH! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise and Midorima run as fast as they could towards the door screaming and crying while the group is gone, Akashi and Kuroko chuckles at each other.

"Ahahaha!" Akashi burst out with laughter and Kuroko manages to slap Akashi's shoulder on his plan on scaring the four. The red head borrows his lover's phone and download the ringtone on the internet then before the movie ends, he dialed Kuroko's number and that… is the most hilarious thing he do on his entire life.

"Naughty naughty Sei-kun…" the bluenette just laugh on his lover's childishness.

"No I'm not… well, now their gone—shall we start making movie of our own?" (LOL. refer on CH7 : Porn)


	10. Temple Run

**Warning: Major OOC**

* * *

**Day 10**

**Kiseki no Sedai Summer Vacation continues…**

"Good morning"

"Good morning Midorima-kun" Kuroko greeted the green head while he was sitting outside the resort near the pool. He didn't shed a glance to Midorima because his attention is focused on his phone.

"It seems that you are busy Kuroko" Midorima sit in front of him and holding a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I downloaded a game last night and it's quite interesting, you wanna try?"

"You said that it's interesting so I might as well try the game, lend me."

_Temple Run_

"Temple Run? How will you control this?"

"To jump, you swipe upward. To side swipe downward. To turn left or right, swipe left or right. To move to left or right side of path, tilt left or right."

"I see. I shall now begin"

20 secs…

30 secs…

1 minute…

"What?! It will die if I fell on the swamp?" Midorima said because he died when his character fall into the swamp.

"AGAIN!"

For the next 2 hours Kuroko is amazed by how the game affected the reaction of the usual calm green head. He has seen him, annoyed, irritated and sometimes yelling at his phone.

"Midorima-kun"

"Wait. I'm busy"

"I-I need my phone… I can pass the game to you"

"A-Ah—I'm sorry for the disturbance, here" Midorima handed the bluenette's phone. A minute or two, Kuroko give back Midorima's phone and his eyes are shinning when he saw the game is installed in his phone.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Lunch Time:**

The Generation of Miracles decided to take their lunch outside the resort since the weather is good. While the group is talking, Kuroko and Midorima are busy and concentrating on their phone.

"What is your highscore Kuroko?" the green head asked while putting food on his plate eyes on the screen.

"66 million" Kuroko answered while sipping the mango milkshake and his eyes also on the phone screen.

"Well, I'm going to beat that you'll see"

Akashi notice the two and did not pay attention to the food on the table "Babe, Shintaro, can you stop what you are doing and eat lunch properly?"

Kuroko and Midorima paused the game "Sorry—"

"Shintaro, I cannot believe how you act now, you too Babe" the red head sighed.

"Hey hey , what are you two doing in your phone? Lemme see—" Kise snatch Midorima's phone "OH! Temple Run! Nice! I played that too~"

"Kise, lemme see oh what is that?" Aomine take a look at the phone in Kise's hands.

"It is an awesome game Aominecchi, look…" Kise resume the paused game of Midorima.

"OI! Don't let it die!"

"I won't~… See… its awesome right?"

"Oh… that's nice … put it in my phone…"

"Aominecchi, when you asked to install games in your phone I putted it already"

Aomine look at his phone and begun searching then he find the game he was looking for.

* * *

**After Lunch (and after the scolding session from Akashi)**

"AHH! Fuck! Dead again.." Aomine can't control his anger anymore. He's been playing for almost 2 hours but his score didn't reach 500,000.

"Ah me too… dead" Murasakibara decided to try the game so he installed it in his phone too.

Midorima and Kise are busy on reaching Kuroko's highest score. (btw Kuroko has the highest score among them)

As for Akashi…

"Babe?—Sei? Uhh, you alright?" Kuroko leaned closer to his lover. He convinced Akashi to try the game.

The bluenette took a glance on Akashi's face.

"—what.." Akashi said in monotone voice.

"Babe?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS? THE BLACK MONKEY ALWAYS EATS ME! WHY MY EMPEROR EYE CAN'T MANAGE TO SEE THIS GAME'S FUTURE? WHAT THE HELL?!" Akashi's sudden outburst made the Generation of Miracles surprise in every fucking way.

No one is talking.

No one dares to move.

The other four is relying on Kuroko's statement to calm their ex-captain. For the first time since they met the red head, they never seen him react this way which really made them panic behind their minds. Cold sweat is dripping on their forehead.

"Babe, calm down… breathe…" Akashi does what Kuroko told him to do.

"Okay, I'm calm now. Sorry if I scare you my love"

"It's okay Sei, I also do reacted like that when I first played the game."

In Kiseki's mind, their imagining how Kuroko shows his angry side. And now, by witnessing Akashi's out-of-character reaction made them more determined to know the phantom sixth man's rage.

* * *

Saiki : *sighs* Okay, this is the first time i'm writing a proper A/N which is not necessary according to the rules and guidelines... Uggh thank you for the support/reviews/follow/fav... so... thanks again I guess


	11. Wiggle Wiggle

**Day 11**

**Kiseki no Sedai Summer Vacation continues…**

"Murasakibara, lend me your speakers, you brought it with you right?"

"Uh yeah—wait here Minechin, I'll get it" Murasakibara went back to his room to get what Aomine is borrowing from him.

"Ok, here you go Minechin…" the purple head handed the speaker then open another bag of potato chips.

"Thanks—I'll bring it back to you tomorrow"

"Okay~"

* * *

The tanned man went back to his room to take a shower. After taking a shower, he went out in the bathroom naked not minding in his undressed body which he proudly shows off and looked himself in the mirror. "I have the nicest abs and muscles. Wahaha! I want Tetsu to see this naked Hercules body and for that, I shall play the best music that best describes the sexy me!"

**Now Playing – Sexy and I know it**

He played the song of LMFAO - Sexy and I know it, his favorite song.

_When I walk on by, girl's be lookin' like: Damn he fly__  
__I pimp to be beat__  
__Walkin down the street in my new lafreak__  
__Yeah_

Aomine do a sexy dance in front of the mirror.

_This is how I roll__  
__Animal print pants, out of control__  
__It's Redfoo with the big afro__  
__And like Bruce Lee, I rock the club, yo!_

He raised his left leg and put it in the chair near him and again, while doing the sexy dance.

_Ah girl look at that body(x3)__  
__I work out.!__  
__Ah girl look at that body (x3)__  
__I work out.!_

He touched his abs and started to sing the song even though he didn't know the lyrics.

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_  
_Everybody stops and they staring at me,_

He walk closer to the mirror…

_I got passion in my pants,_  
_And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)_  
_I'm sexy and I know it..._  
_I'm sexy and I know it_

Sexy dance, wiggling, bending and all kinds of embarrassing things. His mind-blowing solo performance in front of the mirror makes him think that he was a sexy macho man. Aomine is truly enjoying himself…

And when his favorite part is near…

_Check it out, check it out:__  
__Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah!__  
__Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah!_

Aomine wiggle his –TOOOOT—… up and down… sideways and in any ways…

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah!__  
__Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah, yeah!_

He concentrates in wiggling his –TOOOOT— as he turned around to continue his wiggle, there he was… standing at the door completely seeing his naked tanned body while wiggling the –TOOOOT—.

"A-Ao—mine-kun…"

Aomine's eyes widened "Te-te-te-te-te-tet-tetsu?! He walked towards the bluenette (still naked) but…

"Please wear clothes"

"Tetsu, I can explain"

"Aomine-kun, wear clothes first... you'll catch cold" Kuroko is shocked but worried that Aomine might be naked the whole time and might catch cold.

"Tetsu, you see I—" Aomine's member started to get hard and Kuroko noticed it.

IGNITE PASS KAI!

Straight to his gut. Aomine left unconscious with his naked body. With Kuroko's rage, he wrote a sign and put it on the top of Aomine's exposed thing.

PERVERTED MAN. BAD EXAMPLE.


	12. Dark Energy

**Day 12**

**The continuation of Kuroko's rage from Day 11 (Kiseki Summer Vacation)**

From the morning he woke, there is some strange atmosphere or some sort of dark energy coming from Kuroko. Akashi can't manage to talk to him as it seems that Kuroko was avoiding them… all of them. It is a big question for Kiseki's on why Kuroko sudden acted like that.

They think maybe it was because of a nightmare. But little they did not know, Aomine is the reason of that nightmare. Kise notice that Aomine has not arrived yet because usually, he was the first one to sit on the table and wait for food.

"Ku-Kurokocchi—?"

Ignored.

"Kuroko"

Ignored.

"Kurochin?"

Ignored as well.

"Babe?"

And for the first time in his life, he has been ignored. And the only person who can ignore the emperor of emperors is the one who is emitting strange dark energy around him right now. Tetsuya.

Kuroko finish his breakfast and exited the dining area leaving the four without saying a word. All of them are dumbfounded and clueless of what happen. Then just before someone could react, Aomine entered the dining hall and sit with them.

"Daiki, you know something about Tetsuya's strange attitude today?" Akashi asked Aomine who is now putting hotdog and bacon in his plate.

Aomine fidgeted, he remembers the incident yesterday that brought chills to his spine. If Akashi came to know what happened, surely… his body will fly straight to the ocean and become fish food or maybe he will set his body on fire until burn to crisp.

"Daiki—"

"I don't know, I-I slept early so I don't know. Ask Murasakibara, he is the last person I saw yesterday."

"Ah~ Akachin, Minechin is right, he went back to his room after he borrow my speakers~"

"Hmm… I see"

"Akashicchi, I'm worried about Kurokocchi"

"It's not that I care but I have to show to him that I beat his score in temple run"

"hmmm… I'm going to find out what happen" Akashi stood from his seat and walk out from the dining hall. Aomine is so nervous his body went cold.

"Aominecchi, are you alright?"

"ah—yeah ..wait" Aomine followed Akashi as fast as possible.

But before he can catch up to the red head, he saw Kuroko and the bluenette stare at him in a very scary manner. _'I'm dead. I am so dead'_

"What's the matter Tetsuya?" Akashi asked Kuroko when he noticed a much more dark aura emitted by his lover.

"Nothing. Please Sei, I'm not in the mood to talk" Kuroko walked out ignoring Akashi, all he can do is to watch his pissed lover walk away from him. Now, he is much more determined to know who causes his lover to act like that. All hell breaks loose.

For one whole damn day, the bluenette never talk to anyone. The generation of miracles started to feel the panic and nervousness especially Aomine. The tanned man decided to approach and apologize to Kuroko so he went to the bluenette's room. He knocked six times but no one opens the door.

"Tetsu… Uhh, I know you don't want to talk to me because of what happen and I know you are very angry at me so I'm here to apologize. It was an accident, the reason I got hard is because the weather is cold. I'm sorry Tetsu…"

Silence.

"Oi Tetsu, can you at least open the damn door! Oi Tet—"

The door opens…

This is not the person he expects to open the door and maybe the last person he want to expect to open the door.

"Daiki"

"A-Akashi… what are you doing here?"

"I don't have the duty to tell you why I'm in Tetsuya's room. So tell me, what is the _'got hard'_ you talking about?" Akashi smiled at him waiting for any explanation.

And that night, that very night… Aomine's soul climbed up to heaven. He just tasted the rage of the demon of all demons

* * *

**Seijuuro Akashi**

Generation of Miracles = headache

Like · Comment · 10 minutes ago via mobile

Satsuki Momoi, Yukio Kasamatsu and 12 others like this.


	13. Unexpected Confessions

**Day 13**

**Kiseki no Sedai Summer Vacation continues… (With Aomine that barely made it)**

The intimate moment of Akashi and Kuroko last night has been interrupted by Aomine. Thankfully, the only thing that evident his punishment is a panda like black circles in his left and right eye. His dreadful punishment he got from Akashi is the main topic of their conversation while eating breakfast. As expected, they laugh so hard enough to annoy the tanned man and swear to punch them if they don't stop. Akashi called Midorima that he and Kuroko will not be eating breakfast with them.

"Hahaha! Aominecchi, how coud you do that kind of thing shamelessly! And seriously, wiggling your –TOOOOT—?" Kise tapping Aomine's back.

"It is your own room and you can do what you want but, be considerate, this is not your own house idiot. You are truly shameless in the seemingly endless self-promotion of yourself Aomine" Midorima shook his head and sigh.

"Can you all just shut the up?" Aomine banged his fist to the table to silence the people who are laughing at him. Then he looked at Murasakibara and waiting for the giant to talk.

"Minechin pervert~"

"GAAAH! Waste of energy to talk to people who don't sympathize to the poor me, you fuckers"

"Who will sympathize to you aho? It's your own fault" the green head sip his canned red bean soup.

"You know Minechin, I do that too sometimes…"

All the people at the table look at the purple head.

"Eww Murasakicchi, why would you do that?"

"Hmm~ aren't you guys curious how the peepee will look like if you wiggle them? But I'm not dancing when I do that. I once tried to do that in Yosen shower area after the practice then Muro-chin saw me and yelled at me, he said that I shouldn't do those kinds of embarrassing things especially in a public place that people might see me~"

"Wow, Murasakicchi! What a confession… uhhgg, to tell you the truth, I also tried that but it's really embarrassing you know. And what's more embarrassing that I want to bury myself to the ground is when my big sis saw me doing that in front of the mirror in the living room. I thought they're all gone to work. Haha—"

"Ha! Kise, I bet you don't have much thing to wiggle hahaha" Aomine teased the blonde before Kise could react he turned his attention to the megane man "So what about you Midorima, anything to confess?"

Midorima sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "You should not be asking me shameless acts like that. If you think I'll be wiggling a private part of my body in front of the mirror to satisfy my curiosity on how the thing move or whatever, well my answer is NO, I will never ever do that."

"Oh! You're lying Midorimacchi, I texted Takaocchi and asked him if you ever do that. He said that he once saw you in the shower room…"

"What?! That is not true and why did you text him? That fast?" Midorima blushes due to embarrassment.

"Eh—I know that if you ever do that you will never tell us. By the way, Takaocchi said that he took a video of it and he will spread the video if you don't let him copy your assignment in Math."

"I will kill him! He's dead!" Midorima cursed Takao and promise to bash him when their vacation ends.

"Midochin said he didn't do it but he really did. Liar~"

Laughter, non-sense quarrel and non-stop cursing (Midorima) are the reason of loud noises in the dining hall. They seem to enjoy the vacation a lot much more than they expected. It is the time for them to know more a lot about each other and bring closer their friendship even though after that, they will became enemies in different teams.

Akashi didn't interrupt the four Kiseki's at their bonding time as he saw them at the dining hall laughing and enjoying their selves. That is the reason why he planned this summer vacation, to bring back what is lost.

* * *

**Seijuuro Akashi**

Taking back Generation of Miracles = headache

.

.

Generation of Miracles = irreplaceable friends

Like · Comment · 1 hour ago minutes ago via mobile

Tetsuya Kuroko, Satsuki Momoi and 36 others like this.

**(*Akashi's post is not visible to Aomine, Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara*)**


	14. Spin the Bottle (Part 1)

**Day 14**

**Last Day of Kiseki no Sedai one week Summer Vacation…**

Their last day in the resort seems to have a little problem, well maybe a big problem because a storm chooses to land on the day that they were suppose to spend their time in Akashi's private yacht. They planned to do fishing and skinny dipping (Kise's idea).

"Oh great, now what are we gonna do now?" Aomine scratched the back of his head as he already inflated his inflatable banana boat "Such a waste, I'm very excited to use this."

"Ah, Aomine-kun, is that the gift that me and Momoi-san gave you in your birthday?" Kuroko asked when he saw the banana boat on the carpet.

"Yeah, I thought that this summer vacation is the great opportunity to try this."

"I want to try that too Aominecchi but I think the storm will last until tomorrow."

"Me too~ me too Minechin~"

Akashi and Midorima entered the room holding an empty bottle and two fish bowls.

Akashi sits down on the couch "Everyone, gather round" in a matter of seconds, the GoM gathered obediently in encircling position. "Due to unexpected storm, we cannot do what we're planning to do on this day. The news says that the storm will end by evening."

"Akashi, what are you suppose to do with this bottle and fish bowls?" Midorima asked the red head, he is clueless on why Akashi dragged him to the winery to help him drink a bottle of wine and then asked him to sneak on the store room to get him the fishbowls he wanted. "And why did you make me steal this fishbowls is you are rich enough to buy a thousand of this?"

"Because it is much enjoyable to watch you struggle to get those" Akashi smirked at him and all he can do is to curse the demon bastard inside his head.

"Well, listen up. We are going to play an indoor game since the storm will last until evening."

"Yay! That excites me. Akashicchi, what kind of indoor game are we playing?"

"Spin the Bottle. Everyone will participate. This game will be a truth or dare game. Each one of you will have to write 5 set of questions, any type of question is fine and 5 sets of dare that you think everyone will be able to do it."

"NOOO! This is the end of the world! Akashicchi will be writing five dares! We're dead!" Kise shudder when he heard about the dare.

"Ryota are you telling me—"

"Babe..."

"Yes babe?"

"Uhh… just to be fair with them, can I write the ten sets of dare and you write the 10 sets of question?"

"Hmmm… Okay, if that's what you want. So, shall we begin?" Akashi handed the papers.

For about ten minutes, they finally able to make the questions and dares. Midorima put the questions in different bowl as well as the dares. They sat in a circle mahogany table with the bottle in the middle.

"I will spin the bottle first, the person to whom the bottle points will have to pick a question in the fish bowl. If you don't want to answer the question you have to do the dare" after Akashi explained the instruction of the game he immediately spin the bottle and the it pointed to…

Murasakibara.

"Meh~ I'm the first one? I sit toofar from the fish bowl. Midochin will pick it for me" the purple head lazily look the fish bowl while Midorima is picking the question for him.

"Shintaro, read the question clearly"

Midorima open the paper "What is the essence of being a beauty queen— what the heck is this question? Who put this stupid question?"

Akashi sighed "Well, if that's what is written there... Atsushi, you can choose whether you will answer the question or do the dare."

"In order to know what the essence of being a beauty queen is you must understand the essence of beauty. The essence of beauty means something different to everyone so in order to answer the question you must look inside yourself and find your definition of what the essence of beauty is to you personally. "

Murasakibara's answer result to an awkward silence among the people at the table.

"What the hell Murasakibara? Where did you get that?" Aomine try so hard not to laugh at Murasakibara's answer.

"Eh~, Am I wrong Akachin?"

"Of course not Atsushi but where did you get that answer?"

"My one-chan is a make-up artist of some actors and actress and sometimes in pageants. She is browsing in the internet about the question you asked me. And that is what I saw when I borrowed her tablet"

"Murasakibara-kun is amazing"

"Thanks Kurochin, uhh… then I will be spinning the bottle?" Akashi nodded.

The bottle pointed at Kise.

"Waaa! It's my time to shine~! Murasakicchi, you pick the question "

"Owkie~" the purple head opened the paper "Kisechin, here's your question. Who is the person that is the reason of having wet dreams? ~Eh? Kisechin peeing on the bed?"

Before Kise could answer, he can feel the chill behind his back as if he can hear the snipping sound of scissors that are readily aimed at him if he answer the question "I-I'll choose dare."

Akashi smiled at him with the matching flowery background "Atsushi, pick a paper in the other bowl."

"Hai~" the purple head lazily read "Strip. Leave the boxers on. Go to veranda and sing _'That's the way aha-aha I like it aha-aha'_ while dancing the step of gangnam style."

The blonde didn't want to do it at first, but the Kiseki's promised to throw him forcefully outside the raging storm NAKED if he refuse to do the dare. And that is implied to other who will refuse on doing the dare.

Kise stripped leaving only his boxers then he went to the veranda of the room. He is crying while singing _'That's the way aha-aha I like it aha-aha'. _What to expect? All of them are laughing while Aomine is taking a video of Kise then he is caught by Kise. They are chasing in the veranda when Kise finally cornered Aomine, he tried to snatch the phone but what happens next is they fall from the two story building. Luckily, they landed at the pool.

The two walked to the lobby to go back to the room they're in. The resort crew is staring at them, some of them are laughing some are gossiping. Because Kise is only wearing boxers and he is together with Aomine, a man! for fuck's sake!

The group waited for the two to arrive they prepare towels and Kuroko made hot chocolate for all of them. After Kise and Aomine wore a set of clean and dry clothes, they resume the game.

"Aominecchi, please delete the video" Kise pleaded.

"Idiot! My phone falls directly to the ground."

"Oh Thank God…"

"Thank God your face! You broke my phone and you must replace it stupid blondie!"

"I will... I will… teehee~" Kise happily sips his hot choco "Alright, 'em going to spin the bottle then—"

The bottle pointed at Kuroko.

"Lucky~ I'll be the one asking Kurokocchi~" he excitedly draws a paper from the fish bowl "Kurokocchi, the question for you is: Except from your lover, do you have any person who you can consider as lover in the near future?" Kise saw how Akashi looked at him but "Akashicchi, it is the question written here… look" he handed the paper to Akashi.

"Well Tetsuya, truth or dare?"

"I choose dare."

"NOOOO!" Kise exclaimed.

Akashi smirked "Hmm… very well, Ryota draw a dare from the bowl"

"Okay" disappointed as he seemed "Uhh.. The dare is: Kiss the person who is reading this-" Kise's eyes widened as well as the others. He began squealing and jumping out of happiness.

"Uhh—Sei?" Kuroko look at his lover trying to read his thoughts.

"Do what the dare says" Akashi sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. He decided to kill Kise later.

"Hmm... it seems that Kise pick the dare I wrote" Midorima announced it loud and clear. Akashi's eyes met his telling _'Ah, I will kill you later after Ryota'._ Midorima stunned and cold sweat dropped in his temples.

Everyone on the table is silent. No one is moving except from Kuroko who is now approaching Kise.

"Kise-kun, close your eyes" Kise obediently close his eyes trying hard not to peak as Kuroko's lips is coming closer to his face. _'here he goes…! My first kiss with Kurokocchi! I can die happily!' (Kise's face: =3=). _

Smooch.

"Huh?" Kise open his eyes "In the forehead? Wait what? Kurokocchi, isn't it suppose to be on the lips?"

"No Kise-kun, it is not written on the dare to kiss the person on the lips."

"WAA! NOOO!" the blonde is disappointed again for the second time, but… he is quite happy even he was only kissed by Kuroko in the forehead.

Kuroko hold the bottle then he spins it with all his power. The bottle spin for about 45 seconds until it stopped and pointed on…

Akashi.

* * *

**TBC.** Day 14 has been divided into two parts. Because I'm a lazy asshole and I am such a bastard to end this because I'm lazy.

Akashi : People, are you starting to find this fic boring? Hmmm... Sorry for the lack of sexy scenes of me and Tetsuya. The truth is, I told Saiki-kun not to put unnecessary things in this fic. And now, I saw him writing porn about me and Tetsuya so, I will bash him nicely. *smiles*

Sai: A—Aka—shi… You are supposed to be on your room playing spin the bottle, why are you—Oh goodness… STOOOPPP! Don't kick me God dammit!

(*Loud crashing noises*)

Akashi: Uh— excuse me people, he's still breathing. 'till next chapter! *smirk*

Sai: Fu-FUCK... HELP ME!


	15. Spin the Bottle (Part 2)

Sorry for not being able to update yesterday. Group mates keep pestering me about thesis, so, yeah... (is my reason valid?)

**Continuation of Day 14**

Akashi.

"Oh! It's your turn babe" Kuroko smiled at his lover.

"Hmm… though I'm happy that you'll be the one who will ask the question"

Kuroko place his hands inside the bowl "So, this is the question: Explain the meaning of losing."

…..

"Babe?"

Akashi hesitated for a moment "I'm sorry babe, I have to choose dare"

Kuroko sighed, he wanted to laugh but at the same time he wanted to punch Akashi in the gut "Okay, you choose dare" again, he picked a paper in the second bowl "The dare is: stuff your mouth with 200 Pocky sticks and say Happy Birthday"

Akashi gulped, but he is man in his words so he has to do it. Kuroko place the 200 sticks of pocky in a plate. Akashi grab as many pocky as he can to put it all in one go. After putting the first batch of pockys Kuroko count the sticks "Babe, 97 to go—"

Midorima is gritting his teeth to hold his laughter. Kise excuse himself to the bathroom to burst out his laughter. Aomine put a pillow in his face and there, he laughed so hard that his drool start to stain the pillow. Murasakibara took out his phone and take video of Akashi while Kuroko is helping him putting the last set of pockys. Finally, 200 sticks of pocky stuffed into Akashi's mouth.

"Now babe, say Happy Birthday"

"Ah-Ih-Ehrt-Ey" Akashi looked utterly funny.

"Okie done—" Kuroko help the red head to pull out all the pocky in his mouth.

"Hmmm… I'm fully aware on how all of you laughed at me but I think it is a laughable matter so I will let it pass for today."

Deep inside, Kuroko is much happy to see that Akashi started to blend in. "Murasakibara-kun, give me a copy of that video later" Kuroko whispered to the purple head.

Akashi spins the bottle then it pointed to, Midorima.

"So, it's my turn huh?"

"Shintarou, this is your question: Do you masturbate while watching porn or after?"

"HA? Po-po-porn? Aomine, did you write that question?" Midorima pointed his finger to Aomine.

"What's the matter? Come on, don't be shy… MASTER— wahahaha!"

"You charco—"

"Shintarou, truth or dare?"

"DARE!"

"Okay, Atsushi, pass me the second bowl" after picking a paper "The dare is: Knock all the guest rooms at the hotel, ask them if they have condom and tell them to unwrap it for you" Akashi smirks at him "Well, Shintarou I have the list of occupied rooms. You may start from the first floor."

"What? No way. I'll choose to answer the question."

"Hmm… Base on the rules, if you change your mind on doing the dare, we will have to throw you outside the raging storm naked."

"F-F-Fine fine! I'll do it" Midorima decided to do the dare.

"But because you choose the dare then you change it again, you will have to answer the question and then the dare."

"Ha? That's unfair Akashi, as far as I can remember, there's no rule about that."

"Well there is, and I just said it so you have to comply."

"Go Midorimacchi! You can do it! It's just a condom you know…" Kise chuckles

"Yeah… But that is, if you have the balls. HAHAHA." Aomine teased Midorima while chanting the word _'Master' _while laughing.

"Midochin~ hahaha I'll cheer you~"

"Midorima-kun, good luck."

Midorima wanted to kill the bastards who are laughing at him "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"

"Okay, Shintarou, answer the question first. I'll repeat, Do you masturbate while watching porn or after?"

The green head clear his throat before answering "W-while watching—"

Pft. AHAHAHAAHAHA! Is the only reaction they made after hearing Midorima's answer.

Midorima sighed, that's all he can do because he is clearly out-numbered and he has to take the insults and teasing.

"Hmm… Ughh, just stop! I will do the dare dammit!"

"Go—Midorimacchi, hahaha—ahaha"

The green head exited the noisy room. He take the stairs, he will start in the first floor.

"All of you, come with me" the group followed the red head to the control room in the basement.

"Hello Akashi-sama, what can I do for you?" the security officer greeted Akashi.

"You must be Keito-san. Can you show me the footage of the cctv camera's on the ground floor?"

"Okay sir, this way please" they followed the officer to the black room filled with monitors.

"This is amazing Akashi!" Aomine check all the monitor with excitement. "Oh! There he is, Midorima!" he pointed the screen on the right side.

"Woah! Look, he's knocking the door. Wa—wait, I think there's no one in there. Hey, Akashicchi, you told us that you rented the whole resort so why—"

Akashi smirks (I think for the hundredth time in this fic) "The people you have seen in the dining hall are visitors of my uncle."

"Eh~ Akachin, I know what you thinking..."

* * *

Back at Midorima, he is annoyed because he just knocked the third door and he think the rooms are unoccupied. "I think I'll just have to check the second floor… I forgot to get the list of occupied rooms—"

-BLACKOUT-

"Oh… a blackout? Good thing I brought my phone…" Midorima took out his phone and switch on his installed flashlight app "and good thing I installed this app—"

A slow high pitch sound of an opening door that reached Midorima's ears is the most spine tingling tone he heard in his entire life. But he has to remain calm.

"Who's there? And before you try to scare me, I'm not scared. This is non-sense, I'm going to second floor."

Midorima walk through the stairs until he reached the second floor. The light went back _'Oh Thank God' _.He's walking in the hallway but each light he passes by is abnormally blinking on its own. Then, Midorima heard a clinking sound and all the door on the second floor open.

* * *

Control Room:

'_WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!' *Midorima screams*_

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Kise and Aomine laugh so hard holding their stomach and catching breath.

"Poor Midorimacchi~"

"Uhh- I think it's not a laughing matter. He might get hurt."

"Hmm... Tetsuya's right, Keito close all the door and bring back the lights to normal."

The security officer does what he told. All the idea of scaring Midorima was Akashi's doing. He wanted to test the usual calm Midorima and see what kind of face he will make when he's scared. He use the state-of-the-art technology of the hotel to control the place he like.

"Let's get back to the room"

* * *

"Hail Mary, full of grace. Our Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death.  
Amen—" Midorima prayed in the corner near their room.

"Midorimacchi? Are you ok?"

"Uh-yeah…" Kise help the green head to stand up.

"Shintarou, we decided to withdraw the dare on you since you manage to answer the question"

"You guys believe in ghost?"

All of them look at each other (holding their laughter).

"No. It is part of a person's stupid imagination" Akashi replied to Midorima's question.

"I guess I have to believe you on that. So, are you withdrawing the dare?"

"Yes."

Midorima buy Akashi's make-up reason as he told the other Kiseki's not to tell Midorima that they played at him. The group went back to the room and resumes the game. Midorima spins the bottle and it pointed to, Aomine.

"Looks like Nikki finally had his turn" the green head chuckles.

"Meh—I'm used to it on whatever you call me four-eye dickhead. You still a dickhead."

"Whatever, here's your question: What are Newton's three laws of motion?"

"Aw… I'm sure Minechin will choose dare."

"…First Law: An object at rest will remain at rest unless acted on by an unbalanced force. An object in motion continues in motion with the same speed and in the same direction unless acted upon by an unbalanced force. This law is often called _'the law of inertia'" _Aomine manage to attract their attention and listen to him.

"Impressive, go on Daiki…" "Second Law: Acceleration is produced when a force acts on a mass. The greater the mass the greater the amount of force needed. The equation is, Force = Mass times Acceleration."

"Amazing Aomine-kun…"

"Thanks Tetsu—Third Law: For every action there is an equal and opposite re-action. Hmmm… tell me, is my answer wrong?" Aomine shifted his gaze to the purple head.

"That is right Minechin…"

"Hey Aominecchi, why are you asking Murasakicchi if your answer is right or wrong?"

"Ah, yeah `cuz he's best subject is physics"

"I'm impressed Daiki, what would you say Shintaro?"

"*Ehem* Aomine's answer is correct, but how—I mean, you're not into studying right?" Midorima asked the tanned man.

"Yeah, but I always borrow Satsuki's notes and somehow physics took my interest"

"I see."

"AHH! I'm starving!"

"Me too…"

"Let's grab some food—He-hey guys! Look! The storm stops!"

"Ah, indeed, it ended early. I will prepare the yacht and we'll eat our lunch there" Akashi smiled at them because he's excited too although it doesn't look like it but this is the first time he will ride his yacht along with his friends.

"Babe, you look excited."

"No I'm not…maybe a little." Kuroko chuckles

"Thank you for this trip Sei… I,no… We enjoyed this much."

"This is my token of gratitude to Generation of Miracles as well as to say thanks for the support and friendship back in middle school. And to you, for making me complete."

* * *

The yacht is big. Enormously big. It can accommodate 30-40 people. The resort crew load all the food and beverages inside the small kitchen. Kise, Aomine and Murasakibara race towards the yacht and began attaching the banana boat that they will ride later on. Akashi's butler started the yacht, Midorima, Kuroko and Akashi seated on the top deck. The other three ride the banana boat.

"YAY! YAY! So excited!" Kise exclaimed, he is sitting in the back, Murasakibara in the middle and Aomine in front.

"Uhhg—Kisechin too loud~" the giant is eating his potato chips.

"That's dangerous Murasakibara, don't eat while riding banana boat"

"Uhh… owkie~ I will ride later" he dismounts the banana boat and decided to join Akashi's group on the top deck. After the purple head manage to join the people in the yacht, it began to move. The wonderful scent of the air is relaxing and the water current is stable so they'll have smooth sail. Kuroko check the two in the banana boat and found himself jealous. He wanted to try it too.

"TETSUUU! IT"S NICE HEERREE! WOOOOHH!" Aomine waving at the bluenette.

"KUROKOCCHI!" the blonde waved at him as well.

Kuroko wave back "Be careful!" he warned them.

"Are you jealous of them?" Akashi hugged Kuroko.

"Nope, well a little. Should we ride it later?"

"Hmmm… you might find my toy more interesting than that" Akashi smirks Kuroko elbowed Akashi's gut.

"What was that for? Hmmm… are thinking of dirty things Babe—"

"No. I just find it irritating when it comes from you."

"That hurt, come with me." Kuroko followed Akashi on the lower deck. His eyes widened when he saw three jet skis and a very small two-person fishing boat.

"Wear this life vest. I'll teach you how to operate Jet Ski." Akashi choose a red and black jet ski then he called Midorima and Murasakibara, initial reaction : jaw-drop. Akashi instructs how to start, accelerate and stop the skis.

While Aomine and Kise are having fun on the banana boat…

"Aominecchi, I can't see them on the top deck"

"Who?"

"Kurokocchi, Murasakichi, Midorimacchi and Akashicchi"

"They must be preparing food—"

Brooommm—whoosh… three jet skis came out of the yacht.

"AWESOME! Minechin! Kisechin! LOOK!" Murasakibara wave at the two in the banana boat.

"WHA—WAHH! JET SKI! I WANT TO RIDE IT TOO!"

"Hey! That's unfair! You hadn't told us you had those" Aomine shouted at the red head that're far from them. Akashi heard what Aomine said then he went near the banana boat "Well Daiki, you didn't ask"

"Akashicchi, I wanna ride too please…"

"Very well, Atsushi! Shintarou! Fetch this two, Daiki will ride behind Shintaro and Kise behind Atsushi. Take turns okay?"

"Hai~/Yes/Yeah/Owkie"

"Babe, you okay—"

-Burrp-

"I-I think I'm gonna…" (okay so Kuroko puked)

"We should head back to the yacht, Daiki you can use this"

"OH! Thank you Lord! Thank you Tetsu—eh get well. hehe"

* * *

Akashi and Kuroko went to the yacht bedroom area. The room is big and has nice interior. Red curtains, carpet and bed cover. "Sorry for making you worry, you can go back with them and I'll rest here."

"It's okay, besides, I want to spend more time with you…" Akashi pressed his lips to Kuroko's soft ones. Then he slips his tongue inside the bluenette's moist mouth.

"You actually French kiss a person who just throw up?"

"Haha—I love you…"

Kuroko blushes"I love you too—"

Akashi's restraint snaps and quickly strips his lover. Shirt, shorts and boxers. He was completely naked beneath him. "Tetsuya, I will not let you leave this place… not until you can't stand up anymore. I will fuck you and make you scream to cover for failed sex attempts in this past few days" the sexy but dirty words and the devilish grin of the red head make Kuroko trembles with excitement and horniness. Akashi slurped the pink buds slightly biting it. Leaving hickey and bite marks in different parts of the body especially the collar bone "Ahh—! Sei!" Kuroko firing sexy moans in Akashi's ears. Those abusive words make the red head more impatient. Kuroko is hard, and so he is. He put an incredible amount of lube in his hands.

Akashi inserted his middle first after a few minutes the second and then the third finger. Scissoring motion, in and out "AH! Ohh— UHGG" He found it; the sweet spot that he wanted to violate and make his Tetsuya gone wild because of it.

"Now Tetsuya, I will stick my cock into your ass…"

"Yes! Hurry please!" Kuroko spread his ass.

Akashi smirked as he pushed his cock violently in the throbbing hole. "ah!-uhh!" Kuroko came with that single thrust. Akashi is amazed on how Kuroko reacted and how honest his lover's body can be. He just hit his prostrate from that hard thrust. The bluenette's face was literally sparkling. He drools as he can't recover from the pleasure that hit his insides.

"Babe, you alright?"

"…"

"Babe?"

"Fuck me" Kuroko pleaded. His drools make his face look more erotic.

"You don't have to tell me…" Akashi paced became faster and more violent, more wanting and pure of nothing but lust. The sound of their banging echoed up to the top deck while the others are busy with the jet skis.

* * *

3 hours later…

"I'm really starving—we hadn't eat lunch" Aomine and the others made their way to the top deck and ask the butler for food.

"Uhh, by the way, where's Akashi and Kuroko" Midorima asked the butler.

"Akashi-sama and Kuroko-sama is—"

'_Ahh!'_

The group shudder. Did they just hear Kuroko?

"As you can see, they are busy… It'd be good for all of us if we don't interrupt them. Wait here I'll prepare food" the butler stops the yacht and went down to prepare food for them.

Kuroko's scream and sexy sounds rape their ears for another hour. Kise is crying and Aomine is blushing. Murasakibara as usual, just eating, he doesn't care as long as he had his snacks. Midorima pull out his cellphone in his bag, connect the headset and maximize the volume of his music.

Finally, after the grand total of four hours (Akashi and Kuroko's minimum sex time quota) Akashi joined them on the top deck. He asked his butler to prepare another set of food with vanilla milkshake in it.

"A-Akashicchi where is Kurokocchi?"

"He can't—"

"I'm here… Babe I'm hungry and my back hurts" Kuroko place his hands in his back for support.

"Sorry Babe—I already asked for food, you should rest."

"I'll be fine here. It'll be lonely if I eat alone." The butler placed the food on the table then they began eating. It was indeed, a nice bonding time, eating together in the middle of the clear blue ocean. Peaceful and endearing, almost time for the sunset. Kuroko didn't mind to finish the meal as he head to the front side of the yacht to watch the sunset.

"Amazing… so beautiful—" Kise is the first one to join Kuroko. Then the others followed. Kuroko turn around to face the Generation of Miracles. He's holding a piece of paper. "It is quite unfair to all of you if I hadn't participate in the spin the bottle so I pick a question myself. The question is: If you have given a chance to tell a person who is special to you, what kind of message you want to say?"

The atmosphere went silent.

"Everyone, thank you for the friendship in this past years. To Aomine-kun who will always be my best friend, even though we're not partners anymore, I want to play together with you again. To Kise-kun who's very kind and thoughtful, I'm here to listen to all your problems and dying wish (Kise: "EH? Why dying wish? TT_TT"). To Midorima-kun that shares the same interest of books, thank you for always lending me and giving me books. To Murasakibara-kun who gives me treats and snacks, I always wanted to accompany you searching for sweet stores…"

"…and to Sei-kun, who—who—" tears fell in Kuroko's eyes.

"Kuroko/Kurochin/Kurokocchi/Tetsu!"

"Tetsu-ya"

He wiped his tears "I'm okay, I'm just—I'm just happy…that all of us finally able to make such happy memories here… Sei, I have many things to say to you… but this time, I only say one thing… "Thank you so much and I love you…I always do…"

"Tetsuya—I love you too…"

They draw smile on their faces while watching the sunset. The butler manages to take a shot in that beautiful scene.

* * *

That night, the group made their way home to prepare for tomorrow's resume of classes. They bought souvenirs and matching phone straps representing their hair colour.

* * *

**Tetsuya Kuroko**

On our way home. Thank you for this wonderful vacation! – with Seijuuro Akashi and 4 others

Like · Comment · 2 minutes ago via mobile

Ryota Kise, Seijuuro Akashi and 11 others like this.

* * *

**Again, sorry for not able to update yesterday. ***rides a rocket and fly up to the moon*

Akashi: Saiki-kun, you really a hard-headed bastard… I said no porn of me and Tetsuya—

….

Akashi: Oi! You there?

….

Akashi: Sneaky bastard... By the way people… I saw a review from a guest user saying that Sai's grammar made his eyes bleed. Well, don't complain because English is only his second language. And he is an idiot. So excuse his grammar mistakes.


	16. GoM Group

LOL. I'm back. Done with thesis and shitty schedule.

* * *

**Day 15**

**Ryota Kise (official page) - 400k likes**

Good Morning sunshine! The earth says Hello! ( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ

#ryotakise #morningssu #otwschool #kurokocchilove4evah #willywonka

Like · Comment · 4 minutes ago via mobile

Yukio Kasamatsu, Aomine Daiki and 759 others like this.

* * *

**Lunch Time:**

"Hello Aominecchi? Why did you call, you need something?"

"Ah yeah—just wanna ask how to make a fan page?"

"Wow! You actually interested in that?"

"Dammit I'll tell you later"

"Owkie—Listen carefully"

Kise instructs Aomine on how to make a fan page.

"Is that how it works? Uhh—the hell.. ok, just tell me how to make a group"

"Eh? Why group? You said a fan page—"

"Just tell me…"

"Ok ok, gosh you really hard to deal with" Kise sighed

After giving the instructions on how to make a group page in Facebook…

"Thanks— jah!"

"Wait Aominecchi!"

-toot toot toot-

"Why does everyone don't care what I feel? *whines*"

* * *

Daiki Aomine created a closed group _Generation of Miracles_

30 minutes ago.

* * *

_Seijuuro Akashi posted in Generation of Miracles_

**Seijuuro Akashi**

Well done Daiki, put me as Admin.

Like · Comment · Follow Post · 27 minutes ago via mobile

2 people like this.

**Tetsuya Kuroko **me too :3

26 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Ryota Kise **Woow nice one! Please let me be an admin too… I will invite others… please please

26 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Daiki Aomine **Uhh… Akashi, I will make all the GoM as Admin…

24 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Seijuuro Akashi **Hmm… have you invited Atsushi and Shintaro?

24 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Daiki Aomine **Yeah

22 minute ago via mobile · Like

* * *

_Shintaro Midorima posted in Generation of Miracles_

**Shintaro Midorima**

What kind of sorcery is this?

Like · Comment · Follow Post · 18 minutes ago via mobile

Tetsuya Kuroko and Ryota Kise like this.

**Ryota Kise **nyahaha Hi Midorimacchi!

18 minutes ago via mobile · Like

* * *

_Tetsuya Kuroko posted in Generation of Miracles_

**Tetsuya Kuroko**

I added Seirin team to this group :D Welcome Seirin! （=´∇｀=）

Like · Comment · Follow Post · 15 minutes ago via mobile

Ryota Kise like this.

**Shintaro Midorima **tsk.

14 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Taiga Kagami **HAHAHA! :p

14 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Shintaro Midorima **so, bakagami is here.

13 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Taiga Kagami **four eye!

12 minutes ago via mobile · Like

* * *

_Riko Aida posted in Generation of Miracles_

**Riko Aida**

Thanks for inviting us Kuroko-kun and hello members of this group

Like · Comment · Follow Post · 11 minutes ago via mobile

Tetsuya Kuroko and Kagami Taiga like this.

**Teppei Kiyoshi **Haha Hello everyone.

10 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Shun Izuki **nice ;)

10 minutes ago via mobile · Like

* * *

**Evening:**

**Seijuuro Akashi**

Comment your greetings here for us to know the members active tonight. State your team.

Like · Comment · Follow Post · 1 hour ago via mobile

Daiki Aomine, Tetsuya Kuroko and 13 like this.

**Yukio Kasamatsu **Kaijo. Thanks for inviting. Is this group official?

50 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Seijuuro Akashi **Yes.

47 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Yoshitaka Moriyama **Kaijo. Are you guys inviting girls here? (ノ^.^)ノ

47 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Seijuuro Akashi **No. You can leave the group if you want.

45 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Kazunari Takao **Shutoku. Hooray! Shin-chan? Shin-chan where are you?

44 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Shintarou Midorima **Shut up Takao. Oi Akashi, what do you want to say earlier?

42 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Seijuuro Akashi **PM me

40 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Kazunari Takao **Sounds fishy~ heeeyahh!

40 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Miyaji Kiyoshi **Shutoku, ah, what is this? A group made up of each GoM teams?

36 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Makoto Hanamiya **Kirisaki Dai Ichi oh~ how sweet… thanks for inviting me ~ (┌^。^)┌

34 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Junpei Hyuuga **Seirin. The heck? Who invited you?

30 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Tetsuya Kuroko **Sorry senpai, Kiyoshi-senpai asked me to.

29 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Teppei Kiyoshi **Don't get angry Hyuuga... the more the merrier~! Right Mako-chan? Oh Seirin btw

29 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Kazunari Takao **wuuh— Kiyoshi-san called Hanamiya—Mako-chan? HAHAHA ROTFL

23 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Makoto Hanamiya **How dare you Kiyoshi, calling me weird nickname you fucker.

23 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Taiga Kagami **What are you doing here thick eyebrows?

23 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Teppei Kiyoshi **That hurt Kagami ^_^

23 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Taiga Kagami **What? Not you senpai

23 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Shouichi Imayoshi **Good evening… very lively today… is Tecchan here? PM me. – Touou

22 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Taiga Kagami** Even you four eye Touou captain?

22 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Tetsuya Kuroko **You pm me Imayoshi-kun, I'm doing homework now.

21 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Taiga Kagami **OI! Kuroko

20 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Daiki Aomine **Hey! Imayoshi what you going to tell to Tetsu?

19 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Shouichi Imayoshi **Nothing much~ ah, have you invited Sakurai and the others?

19 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Ryou Sakurai **uh, hi captain, hi to all sorry for the disturbance… SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY -Touou

19 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Tatsuya Himuro **This is nice, a group founded by Generation of Miracles. Thank you for inviting me. Yosen .

18 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Tetsuya Kuroko **Welcome Himuro-kun.

18 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Tatsuya Himuro **Ah it's you cutie. ^-^

17 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Tetsuya Kuroko **Don't call me cute Himuro-kun.

17 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Taiga Kagami **Oi Tatsuya, are you flirting with Kuroko?

17 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Daiki Aomine **Flirting? Who's flirting Tetsu?!

17 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Ryota Kise **W-what? NO! Flirting Kurokocchi? Who? Himuro Tatsuya? Yosen shooting guard?!

16 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Atsushi ****Murasakibara **Eh? Murochin, flirting Kurochin? That's bad… AKACCHIIINN!

15 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Kazunari Takao **Ahaha! GoM captain is not here. He's talking with Shin-can :p

15 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Kotarou Hayama **Wee~ Sei-chan invited us~(ノoωo)ノ Rakuzan

15 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Reo Mibuchi **How wonderful~! Where is my Hyuuga Junpei? Is he here? (*≧▽≦)

13 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Teppei Kiyoshi **Hello Rakuzan :D yeah Hyuuga is here.

13 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Junpei Hyuuga **What is the "my Hyuuga Junpei"?

13 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Makoto Hanamiya **Such an open relationship you got there Hyuuga-san. Did you two have sex?

12 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Reo Mibuchi **OH I WISH~ :"3

12 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Junpei Hyuuga **Fuck you.

12 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Atsushi ****Murasakibara **AKACHIIIN~! MUROCHIN FLIRTING WITH KUROCCHIIIN~

11 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Tatsuya Himuro **Can you stop with the flirting thing? I'm not flirting with Kuroko-kun.

11 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Ryota Kise **Oh really! What is the "CUTIE" you said earlier?

9 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Daiki ****Aomine **Tetsu belongs to us..! You don't have the right to flirt with Tetsu.

9 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Taiga Kagami **Belong to you? Oi Ahomine, I'm his light so he belonged with me!

9 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Atsushi ****Murasakibara **is that a Taylor Swift song? :D

8 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Ryota Kise **NO! US! KUROKOCCHI BELONG TO US!

8 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Seijuuro Akashi **Welcome everyone. Who and who belongs to whom?

6 minutes ago via mobile · Shintaro Midorima like this

**Shintarou Midorima **A lot of headache shows up.

4 minutes ago via mobile · Like

* * *

_Seijuuro Akashi posted on Generation of Miracles._

**Seijuuro Akashi**

It's a very good evening… isn't it?(=°▽°= )ノ –with Tatsuya Himuro and 15 others.

Like · Comment · Follow Post · 1 hour ago via mobile

Shintarou Midorima, Tetsuya Kuroko and 24 others like this.

* * *

TBC.

Yeah im back with my crazy brain. Akashi's beating hurt but he punch like a bitch so im alive *evil grin*


	17. Guillotine

**Day 16 **

**Morning:**

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Atsushi

**To:** Akachin

**Subject: **Mornin'

Good mowniin Akachin~ Murochin says sorry and he said he's not flirting with Kurochin.

XoXoXoXoXoX

**To:** Atsushi

**Re:** Mornin'

Good morning Atsushi. Is that so? Alright, I accept his apology.

* * *

**Lunch:**

"Sei-chaaan~" Kotarou waved excitedly in his captain as he, Reo and Eikichi entered Akashi's classroom.

"Why are you all here in first year building?"

"Geez… its lunch time you know, we brought you food… see?" Reo move the shogi board aside then put breads, salad and juice in Akashi's desk.

"Hmm… I have no choice, you're already here" the red head pinched the bridge of his nose. Eikichi places another table to connect with Akashi's desk. They start eating.

"Eh? Muscle gorilla eats a lot~" Kotarou pointed the ten sets of bento probably filled with tonkatsu and tempura.

"Ha! Unlike you skeleton man with no muscle at all… bwahaha" the rice on Eikichi's mouth fly towards Reo's face.

"Waah! Yuck… damn Eikichi don't laugh while eating!" Reo clean his face using Kotarou's towel.

"Don't use my towel Reo-nee~"

Akashi is silently watching them sighing a dozen of times. He is used to this, the Generation of Miracles is much worst than this. The red head is eating melon bread while looking on his phone, checking his facebook for notification from the group.

"Excuse me I'm going to the rest room. Clean these garbage's and I do not want any spill of rice on my desk Eikichi" after hearing the 'Haii—' of his teammates, Akashi went out of the room.

Reo put all the trash on a plastic bag when he notice Akashi's phone under the unfinished melon bread.

"Sei-chan forgot his phone"

"Yeah, we can't go out leaving it here" Kotarou snatch the phone from Reo and started looking and browsing Akashi's facebook "Aha! I've got an idea!"

-tap tap tap-

"Look!" the blonde show what he put on Akashi's phone.

Eikichi and Reo gulped as Reo hit his fist on Kotarou's head "What are you doing idiot!"

"Ow… ittaii~ just wanna try to rock Sei-chan's phone. I'm doing this in my brother's account too."

"But it's Sei-chan! Not your brother! He will kill you, no us!"

"It's ok Reo-nee, after this, we will put the phone under his desk then escape"

"Me too… I want to put something too…" Eikichi borrowed the phone and then Reo then Kotarou again.

After they put the phone under the desk, the three escape quickly while laughing their ass out. Right just a minute Akashi returned and so his other classmates. He noticed that he didn't bring his phone when he went to rest room and found it under his desk. The class started as he didn't manage to check his phone. Cellphones are prohibited in class.

* * *

**Evening: (Akashi's Household in Kyoto)**

The refreshing feeling after bath is one of Akashi's favorite part in his life because it relieves his stress, after the basketball practice.

When he finally able to use his phone, he received a lot of text messages coming from the miracles mostly from his Tetsuya saying that he must check his facebook account.

So he did…

~o~o~o~o~

_First post:_

**Seijuuro Akashi**

I confess that I'm a demon with ten horns and twenty tails. My favorite past time is visiting hell and chatting with Satan. – feeling wonderful :D

Like · Comment · Follow Post · 8 hours ago via mobile

Taiga Kagami, Tetsuya Kuroko and 46 others like this.

**Ryota Kise **Hahaha! Akashicchi left his phone somewhere.

6 hours ago via mobile · Like

**Taiga Kagami **Now you admitted it LMAO

4 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Shintarou Midorima **I have to use this— ":D"

3 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Tetsuya Kuroko **XD R.I.P. for those who put this XD

3 minutes ago via mobile · Like

~o~o~o~o~

_Second post:_

**Seijuuro Akashi**

I love Justin Bieber!

#belieber

Like · Comment · Follow Post · 8 hours ago via mobile

Daiki Aomine, Tatsuya Himuro and 59 others like this.

**Atsushi Murasakibara **Me too Akachiin~

12 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Tatsuya Himuro **Really Atsushi? *puke*

10 minutes ago via mobile · Like

~o~o~o~o~

_Third post:_

**Seijuuro Akashi**

Someday, I wanna be like Yao Ming! – drinking Milk

#milkdayandnight

Like · Comment · Follow Post · 8 hours ago via mobile

Teppei Kiyoshi, Atsushi Murasakibara and 34 others like this.

**Daiki Aomine **ROTFL… I knew it!

20 minutes ago via mobile · Like

* * *

For a grand total of three facebook post without his consent, so that's why he noticed Reo, Kotarou and Eikichi avoiding him in practice.

Akashi immediately deleted the post.

He took a deep breath.

**Seijuuro Akashi**

Just bought a guillotine on eBay, it comes with a free black hoodie costume :3 See you tomorrow – feeling great with Kotarou Hayama and 2 others

Like · Comment · Follow Post · 34 minutes ago via mobile

Tetsuya Kuroko, Chihiro Mayuzumi and 65 others like this.

* * *

Thank you for those who support this craziness from the beginning until now. I hope that this story entertain all of you well… as much as I enjoy writing it.

I have no idea how to end this fic, seriously. I've still got lots of ideas up my sleeve.


	18. Kuroko's Number

**Day 17**

**Shutoku:**

"Shin-chan…"

"…"

"Oi—Shin-chan what are you doing?"

"Shut up Takao, I need to concentrate."

The raven haired teen glance at Midorima's phone "Wah! Temple Run?"

"Gyaah! Dead! Look at what you've done! I nearly beat my high score!"

"So that's why you're busy… can I ask you a favor?"

"If you will ask a favor that will cause me harm, NO"

"Eh~? No, just wanna ask Kuroko-kun's number"

Midorima raised his eyebrow "And why is that? You need something from him?"

"Noo— but please, please, please…"

"No is no" the green head walk away irritated as he begin to play his temple run again.

"Hmm… is that so? I think I have free time tonight to upload your wiggling on youtube~"

As fast as lightning, Midorima gave Kuroko's number.

"Sankyuu Shin-chan~" glowing flowery background appears behind Takao.

"Delete the video! I will kill you Takao—"

"No Shin-chan, I still need this for the future~ jah—"

Someday… No, one of these days… He will kill Takao…

And torture him sweetly letting the raven haired teen feel an excruciating pain.

* * *

**Yosen:**

Himuro is heading at Murasakibara's classroom having a paper bag full of snacks. The hallway is filled with squealing first years who appear to be Himuro's fan girls since he is popular at school.

"Is Atsushi here?" he asked to one of the girls. Himuro is waiting for the girl to answer because the girl is only staring at him while blushing "You okay miss?"

The girl fainted. Her friends quickly drag the girl's body leaving Himuro's question unanswered.

"Eh~ Murochin, you did it again~" Murasakibara pop out from nowhere considering he is a giant that can easily be seen.

"Ah, Atsushi… I'm looking for you"

The purple head notice the paper bag Himuro is holding.

"Murochin, is that for me~?" he leaned closer to the paper bag to peek what's inside.

Marshmallow, chocolate, maiubo (Limited Edition Wasabi flavor), biscuits, fruity candies and lollipops.

As expected, Murasakibara drool from all those treats inside the bag.

"Atsushi, wipe your drool. It'll be a problem if you drool here haha—" Himuro drag Murasakibara under the stairs "I will give this to you but you have to do me a favor"

"REALLY?" Murasakibara's eyes sparkled "WHAT IS IT MUROCHIN? ANYTHING~"

"Give me Kuroko-kun's number"

"Ehhhh~?! Whyy~"

"Hurry, my class will start…"

"But Akachin will kill me—"

Murasakibara is hearing strange voice coming from the snacks saying: _'we are delicious~eat us~eat us~eat us Atsushi~'_

"owkie here Murochin—" he gave his phone to Himuro and quickly snatch the paper bag.

After getting what he want "Thanks a bunch and can you give me a bonus?"

"At-on-uhs (what bonus)" he said while munching three maiubos.

"I saw a picture of Kuroko-kun, can I have it?"

Murasakibara nodded as he doesn't care about anything as long as he has his snacks. He passed all the solo pictures of Kuroko in his phone then making it his wallpaper "Damn he looks so delicious—"

"You said something Murochin?"

"Nothing" he returned the giant's phone "I will give you extra snacks after practice, bye"

He leave Murusakibara while wearing a victorious smile.

* * *

**Touou:**

"Momoi-san"

"Yes Imayoshi-senpai?"

"Can you give me Kuroko-kun's number" even though he is not the captain anymore, he wanted to be in touch on every events the club has doing. In touch - means Tetsuya Kuroko.

"Eh why?"

"Because—you will have to give it to me" Imayoshi's smirk and the opening of his eyes gave a frightening aura all over the place.

Momoi hand her phone. Imayoshi took it. Put Kuroko's number on his phone, as simple as that...

Imayoshi have the bluenette's number, the thing he's longing for ever since Winter Cup.

* * *

**Kaijo:**

Kasamatsu snatched Kise's phone after kicking him.

And that is how he got Kuroko's number.

* * *

**Rakuzan:**

It's not that they don't want it. It's just that... it'll be a mass suicide.

-Reo, Kotarou, Eikichi... and Mayuzumi.


	19. Attack of The Ravens

Sai: I'm a raven haired guy. So this is a tribute for the fellow raven hairs: Tatsuya, Yukio, Shouichi and Kazunari.

**Day 18**

The reason on what they'll do with Kuroko's number?

Simple, they want to get the attention of the bluenette.

* * *

Ever since they manage to get Kuroko's number, without fail, the four ravens are sending him numerous amount of text messages and Kuroko being a polite boy, he entertain all their text messages and replying on every single messages.

The first one who texted him was Imayoshi, who is asking him out for a date. Expected to be turned down, he lure the boy by letting him borrow one of the book he owned that Kuroko wanted for a long time. So the ex-Touou captain decided the time and meeting place.

Himuro also asked him out and promise to treat him ultra large milkshake. Kasamatsu asked Kuroko to accompany him on buying basketball shoes and Takao wanted to play basketball with him one on one because he said that he will beat Kuroko's vanishing drive.

He's not cheating, in fact, he is not aware of the situation. He only see it as a normal getting-to-know-each-other kind of thing. A friendly hang-out.

* * *

**After class:**

Riko dismissed the team early than usual because of some student council issues she got. The boys packed up and getting ready to go home.

"Kuroko, want to stop at maji?" Kagami invited the bluenette.

"Sorry Kagami-kun thank you for inviting me but I've got plans for today"

"Uhh—Ok" depressed as he turned down by his cute partner, Kagami exited the locker room with all the gloomy background.

* * *

Kuroko saw Imayoshi sitting on a bench "Hello Imayoshi-kun"

The glasses boy smiled at him "Why hello to you too, you look so cute today" he stood up from his sit "So, shall we?"

"ah—wait…" by the moment he replied, Takao showed up.

"Kuroko-kun~!" Takao put his arms around Kuroko's neck "wahh—you are the Touou captain?" he pouted.

Himuro arrived "Howdie, oh—Shutoku's PG and Touou Captain. What a coincidence" he was confused.

Last, Kasamatsu "Kuroko-kun?" surprised as he see the other raven haired guys together with Kuroko.

"Everyone, sorry for telling this late but we can have the company of each other as you go on with all your plans. It's kind of tiring and the schedule is tight so..." Kuroko smiled at them which made their heart throb.

"If that's what cutie wants" Himuro went beside Kuroko as he asked him to go to a place where they can eat and keep his promise to treat him milkshake. Kuroko agreed and give his very sweet smile.

Their eyes sharpened and want to stab Himuro on anything they can get on the area. But they have to be careful not to turn off the cute bluenette.

They decided to go to an expensive cake shop. Himuro ordered a very large milkshake with vanilla ice cream toppings for Kuroko and crème brulè for himself. Imayoshi ordered black coffee, Takao ordered two slices of strawberry shortcake which he will give to Kuroko and Kasamatsu ordered parfait.

All the girls at the cake shop are looking at the table filled with ravens, as to be expected, they didn't notice Kuroko. Two girls approach their table and ask if they can join them but Himuro declined, he said that they were on a date. The girls insist that resulted to the annoyance of Imayoshi and told them to go away.

"You don't need to be harsh Imayoshi-senpai" Kuroko look at the glasses man.

"Hmm… they will keep pestering us if I didn't brush them off, anyways, enjoying the milkshake aren't ya?" Imayoshi smirked.

"Yeah and thank you for the treat Himuro-kun, this is the best milkshake I ever tasted" he smiled sipping the milkshake. With those soft pink lips that looks so luscious and seductive adding the pale complexion as white as pearl.

Himuro blushes as he choke in his drink "*cough* uh—I'm happy that you like it here"

"Kuroko-kun~ try the cake~ try the cake~" Takao push the cake closer to Kuroko.

Kuroko is not fond of cakes but when he tasted the cake "D-delicious… this cake is delicious, thank you Takao-kun"

Takao smiled brightly and his eyes are locked on the bluenette.

"Well, Kuroko-kun you said that you will accompany me on buying basketball shoes" Kasamatsu blurted when he notice that he is being left out.

"Yes Kasamatsu-senpai"

* * *

The five boys headed to a nearby shoe store. It didn't take much time for Kasamatsu to buy shoes he always using. Takao decided to buy shoes as well and so Imayoshi and Himuro. Kuroko on the other hand, is looking for basketball shoes he will give as a present to his lover… Akashi. But he doubts that Akashi will use cheap shoes.

"Kuroko-kun, you buying shoes?"

"..no... ah—Kasamatsu-senpai, you done?"

"Yes, uhm… here…" Kasamatsu is blushing when he handed him a paper bag "for you, as thanks…"

"Shoes? I can't accept this senpai" Kuroko return the paper bag.

"I already paid for this, so you have to accept this, ok?"

"But—"

"No buts" he pat the head of the bluenette.

"Thank you so much senpai" Kuroko smiled sweetly.

* * *

Their next stop is basketball court. Takao challenge the five people playing on the court probably high-schoolers.

Five on five.

With Himuro's mirage shots, Kasamatsu and Imayoshi team play, Takao's hawk-eye and Kuroko's misdirection, they manage to win and triple the score.

After the game, Takao asked Kuroko for help on buying drinks and in which he plan to confess.

"Kuroko-kun…"

"Yes Takao-kun?"

"Are you happy with Akashi Seijuuro?"

Kuroko looked at him "Yes… I cannot live without him."

Takao wear a pained expression "Is that so, but… I just want to tell you something, you know… I actually like—

-wooosh-

A flying thing nearly cut his cheeks only missing one centimeter.

"W-what was that… red—scissors?"

"Well, well, well…"

"Ah, Sei? What are you doing here?"

"What's the meaning of this **BABE**?" he emphasized the word babe glancing sharply at the surprised hawk eye owner.

"I'm with Imayoshi-senpai, Himuro-kun and Kasamatsu-senpai. We're just looking around to get to know each other" Kuroko said calmly.

"Ah… you mean them?" Akashi pointed the three raven haired teens approaching the scene.

"Akashi Seijuuro?!" Imayoshi was surprised to see the Rakuzan captain in Tokyo "You're in Kyoto right?"

"I just want to check my lover if he's doing fine" Akashi with a bright smile on his face is waiting for explanation coming from the four guys.

Himuro is not afraid of the red head in fact, he doesn't like the attitude of Kuroko's ex-captain/lover "We just want to hang-out with him, what's wrong with being friendly?"

Akashi smirked "Well you're being **too** friendly, Tatsuya Himuro."

"As a captain, you know so well how to blend in with any type of players and people. So I can't think of anything wrong with hanging out and befriends with your teams rivals" Imayoshi said opening his intimidating eyes.

"It is clear that you all hanging out with my lover and I cannot find any reason to think that you're not attracted to him since my ex-teammates reported that all of you forcefully took my Tetsuya's number to them, isn't that right?"

Silence. What Akashi said is true. Kuroko feel the tension.

"Sei, even if they're attracted to me like what you said which I see is not, still, being friends of your once enemy is the best thing for me. It's nice to have many friends…"

Akashi sighed "Hmm… very well, because of this, I have to apologize to all of you"

"Nahh—it's ok, the sun is setting down. Need to go to my part time job… here—" Imayoshi handed the book he promised to give to the bluenette "and be aware of this year's Touou basketball team, they just recruited another talented player"

"Thank you so much Imayoshi-senpai" Kuroko bowed to the ex-Touou captain.

"Me too gonna go… I don't want to miss the last train, it is nice hanging out with you Kuroko-kun. See yah and to you too Akashi-san"

"Thank you so much for the treat Himuro-kun"

Akashi hummed as a response.

"I might go as well, thank you for the time…" Kasamatsu walked away waving his hands.

"Thank you for the shoes Kasamatsu-senpai!" Kuroko tried his best to maximize his voice for Kasamatsu to hear since he's quite far.

Before Takao leave, he gave pocari to the bluenette "It's really nice to team up with you on the court for the first time Kuroko-kun, jah— see you at inter high~!"

Kuroko smile waving at Takao.

Finally Akashi and Kuroko are alone "Sei, I'm sorry for not telling you…"

"Its fine babe, but it kinda hurt me."

"I'm sorry… by the way, you travel from Kyoto just to check me?"

"Yeah" Akashi hold Kuroko's hand and drag him for a walk "I miss you—"

"I love you."

Akashi was surprised for that sudden attack of sweet words but thankfully, he recovered quickly.

"I love you too Tetsuya…"

* * *

**Tetsuya Kuroko**

Thank you so much for the milkshake, book, shoes and Pocari – with Kazunari Takao and 3 others.

Like · Comment · Follow Post · 13 minutes ago via mobile

Yukio Kasamatsu and Shouchi Imayoshi and 12 others like this.

**Yukio Kasamatsu **yeah, you're welcome

8 minutes ago via mobile · Tetsuya Kuroko like this.

**Kazunari Takao **hehe I really enjoy being with you :3

5 minutes ago via mobile · Tetsuya Kuroko like this.

**Tatsuya Himuro **the pleasure is mine.

3 minutes ago via mobile · Tetsuya Kuroko like this.

**Shouchi Imayoshi **Haha they gave me cake in my part time job, wanna share it with you :D

2 minutes ago via mobile · Tetsuya Kuroko like this.

* * *

**Akashi Seijuuro**

At Tetsuya's room :* – feeling loved with Tetsuya Kuroko at Tokyo, Japan.

Like · Comment · Follow Post · a minute ago via mobile

Tetsuya Kuroko like this.


	20. Cross Finger

The friggin' 20th chapter!

Akashi: Good job.

Sai: Ehh~ Seriously?! *place hands in Akashi's forehead* No sign of fever.

-WHACK-

Another black eye. (●.-")

* * *

**Day 19**

Akashi spent his night on his lover's house. Kuroko wake the red head early because he might miss the first train to Kyoto.

"Sei—wake up…" Kuroko kiss Akashi's forehead.

"Uhg, what time is it babe?" he wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist "Don't want to go to school. I want to spend another day here."

Akashi pushed the bluenette down to bed and trapped him in his arms "I want to taste you again…" he purred in Kuroko's ears.

He placed butterfly kisses on Kuroko's neck down to his collarbone.

"Sei, it's 5:30, the first train is 6:00—Ahh!" Kuroko jolted when Akashi licked his cock "No—ahh"

Akashi smirked as he flock his fingers inside the bluenette's hole. Three fingers slide in easily as he begin to move his fingers in and out "Ahh—ah—Sei! I'm…"

-Whack-

"…sorry"

"Ow… ouch, you hit me with an alarm clock?" Akashi scratched the round hump on his head.

"Sei, I told you, you'll miss the train. Can't you get enough? We already did 12 rounds and only manage to have 2 hours sleep… and my back hurts a lot. Surely, I'll be having a problem in practice."

"Alright, alright… a kiss will do, kiss me baby~"

Kuroko chuckles, he's the only one who can see the fearful captain acting like a spoiled child. He leaned closer and kisses the red head.

"I love you Tetsuya"

"I love you too Sei"

Akashi got off to the bed to go to bathroom, still naked.

"You have no shame wandering in my bedroom naked."

"That's because I am very much confident that you will change your mind and attack me while bathing."

"No. I will never ever do that, and can you please be a little faster? Train station is a bit far from here."

"Yes my waifuu~" Akashi smirked.

After dressing up, Akashi went downstairs and found Kuroko in an apron while cooking breakfast. It's like an x-ray vision, he saw Kuroko naked under the apron which is not—only in his perverted imagination or is it because of one of the wonders having an emperor eye.

Akashi nipped his lover's neck "You look so delicious, especially when naked only wearing an apron."

"I'm not naked Sei, I will Ignite pass you in the face if you don't sit and eat the breakfast."

"Yes ma'am!" he sit on the dining table and eat his breakfast "We're so cute, just like a happy married couple. I'm glad your parents are on a business trip and your grandparents are visiting province."

"I will miss you…" Kuroko wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck and hug him.

"I know, I will miss you too…"

Kuroko walked Akashi to the train station, and before he step in to the train, Akashi gives his final kiss to his cute lover "Bye Tetsuya…"

"Bye babe…"

* * *

Kuroko is sleepy and his back hurts but, all in all, he is happy. He had the chance to be with his lover again. He went back to his bed and hugged the pillow that Akashi used and he sniffed the sweet scent of a wild rose. Kuroko thought that this was his Akashi's natural scent, strong but sweet.

-ring-

Kuroko heard an unfamiliar ringtone that not from his phone, he looked for it and found it under the bed, a phone in a red leather case.

"Hello?"

"Babe, I took your phone by mistake, I will return it to you later—"

"No, it's okay, use my phone for the mean time and I'll use yours. We can meet by weekend… and can we go on a date?"

"Yeah… YEAH? REALLY? D-D-DATE?!" Akashi shouted on the phone. As long as he can remember, this is the first or second time his Tetsuya invited him on a date.

"If you're busy—"

"NO! I'm free… I'm free by weekend… Sunday?"

"Yes. I will tell you later the time and meeting place..."

"Okay, bye…"

"Bye…"

* * *

**Afternoon Practice (Seirin):**

Kuroko pull out his phone from his bag and saw a lot of text messages from Akashi's teammates. Most of the messages came from Kotarou Hayama the guy he remember with a blonde hair and Reo Mibuchi the person who have a crush on his captain.

"Oi Kuroko! Hey, new phone?" Kagami take a peek "Nice, that's the latest model I wanted"

"It's not mine"

"I see… wanna go to Maji after practice?"

"Hai-"

Kagami really like this part of Kuroko, cute and sweet…

He like, no, he love his partner for a long time since the day he met him. He's just the type of guy who doesn't admit it to himself but his body is moving on its own.

It depressed him more when he came to know that Kuroko is dating the ex-captain of the Generation of Miracles.

He regretted it so much for not confessing and missed his chance.

* * *

**Night:**

**Taiga Kagami**

Someday… you will fall in love with me – feeling determined.

Like · Comment · Follow Post · 10 minutes ago via mobile

Seijuuro Akashi, Teppei Kiyoshi and 7 others like this.

**Seijuuro Akashi ***cross fingers* (｀∀´)Ψ

4 minutes ago via mobile · Like

**Taiga Kagami **Fuck off.

a minute ago via mobile · Like

* * *

A friend told me if I can make this Everyone X Kuroko.

I said, even if I do that, Akashi will reign. It's in his nature—just like breathing. To put it simply, I can ship Tetsu in any of them but he will always be with Akashi no matter what. I can't think of anyone that would dare to steal Tetsu from Akashi.

You witnessed it right? He beat the crap out of me ~("-_-)~


	21. Love Quotes

**Day 20**

**Rakuzan:**

There was some strange atmosphere drawing out from Akashi's whole body. Like some sort of good spirit which is VERY UNCOMMON sight to see.

Whenever he walks through the hallway, his smile brightens up the path. Girls starting to take a picture of him and surprisingly, he don't mind and is not annoyed.

Reo noticed the super rare mood of the red head usually it is always the demonic spirit but this time, an angelic spirit.

End of the world.

* * *

**Lunch:**

As usual, Reo, Kotarou and Eikichi went to Akashi's classroom to eat and pester their captain.

"What's up with the ultimately-positive-glowing-look today?" Reo dare to ask the still happy mood captain.

"Nothing… look~" Akashi bring out his phone and show the cute pictures of Kuroko with his dog.

The trio choked their meals.

"KAWAII~" Reo and Kotarou blush and squeal as they see the adorable picture of Akashi's lover.

Akashi hummed more like boasting as the pink hearts from his background shines more "He's the most adorable being in the whole wide world."

"He is, he is!" they had to agree with Akashi or else they will die. The truth is they really want to have the copy of picture.

"Sei-chan? You change phone?" Kotarou asked as he continued to chew his bread.

"No, I mistakenly took my lover's phone when I sleep in his house"

"I'm sure the first thing you do when you knew that you have his phone is to browse his gallery" Reo said.

"Am I that perverted to you?" Akashi raised his eyebrows.

"Ye—NO! Of course not"

"Well, I think it's a common thing to do when you have your lover's phone."

"You're right, so have you also seen the messages?"

Akashi pauses. He's been distracted by Kuroko's pictures that he forgot to look for suspicious messages.

He quickly opened the message folder.

* * *

Inbox

Most of the messages came from the idiot blonde (Kise). But what snapped his nerves…

**From:** Aomine-kun

**To:** Tetsu

**Subject: **Hey Tetsu

There's only

1 thing

2 do

3 words

4 you

I love you :D

oXoXoXoXoXo

**From:** Himuro-kun

**To:** Cutie

**Subject: **Heart

Everyone says you only fall in love once…

But, that's not true…

Because every time I see you,

I fall in love all over again~ xoxo ( ˘ ³˘)

oXoXoXoXoXo

**From:** Imayoshi-senpai

**To:** Kuroko-kun

**Subject:** ily

I love you not because of what you have,

but because of what I feels…

I care for you not because you need care,

but because I want to…

I'm always here for you,

Not because I want you to be with me

but because I want to be with you!

oXoXoXoXoXo

**From:** Kagami-kun

**To:** Kuroko

**Subject:** Hey

It's crazy because I don't even know when you became so important to me.

It's like watching a snow storm.

You see the flakes falling, but you don't realize how they're adding up.

Then suddenly, your whole lawn is covered. All these things have added up,

And you became my snow storm… (ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

oXoXoXoXoXo

**From:** Takao-kun

**To:** Kuroko-kun

**Subject:** Yoh!

A-B-C-D-E-F

G-H-I-J-K-L

M-N-O-P-Q

R-S-T-V

W-X-Y-Z

Did I miss something?

Yes! I miss U ~ hihi ( •̀ω•́ )

oXoXoXoXoXo

**From:** Midorima-kun

**To:** Kuroko

**Subject:** tsk.

Meeting you was fate

Becoming your friend was a choice

But falling in love with you

I had no control over.

p.s. It's not that I like you or anything. I saw this quote online and I have to pass it to be spared from bad luck.

* * *

"S-sei-chan?" Kotarou is trembling in fear when the angelic spirit of Akashi returns to its normal state (demonic).

The weather forecast said that this day would be sunny but for some reason, the sky becomes dark. Sometimes, the forecast maybe inaccurate but fuck all the forecast, the sun is shining happily then suddenly the storm came and is ready to flip the earth?

"Sei-ch—oh Christ! Hail Mary full of grace The Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy _Mary_, Mother of God, pray for us—"Reo kneeled to the ground praying while Eikichi light an incense he got from nowhere.

The end of the world is coming….

* * *

**Evening:**

_JPN News: A hail storm happened in Kyoto and its rage hit at a certain school: Rakuzan High. Researchers said that it usually occurs in this season—_

Kuroko immediately dialed Akashi's phone.

"SEI!—SEI!" Kuroko yelled on the line.

"Babe, are you okay? Something happened?" Akashi calmly replied.

"Are you alright? Please be safe Oh my God… *sobs*"

Akashi heard his lover sobbing on the phone"Hey Tetsuya, why are you crying? Dammit who made you cry? I will stab him to death and pull his lungs and liver out of his body! TELL ME!"

"…"

"Tetsu—"

"You did."

"Me what?"

"Sei I heard over the news about the hail storm in Kyoto. It said that the hail storm hit Rakuzan. I'm worried so much" then Kuroko cried loudly on the phone. Akashi tried to calm him down but it didn't work.

Akashi sighed, he realize that all this time, he's been angry about the text messages while his lover is thinking about his safety "Babe—"

"*sniff* y-yeah?"

"I'm very very sorry to make you worry… I'm fine. The hailstorm lasted a minute and the ice is as tiny as booger—hehe" out of his serious personality, he joked about booger just to stop Kuroko from crying.

"—really? Are you really ok?"

"Of course, I'm absolute, no hailstorm can touch me"

"Now, you're boasting… haha" Kuroko laughed even his voice crooked.

"You calmed down?"

"Yeah…"

"Good, by the way, do you have problems using my phone?"

"It's hard to adjust but I can manage to put message and dial numbers to make a call"

"I see… I will save your pictures here to my laptop."

"Eh? Uhhm, okay. I can't believe you have this many stolen shots of GoM in your phone."

"For blackmailing purposes" the red head chuckled.

"Can I upload some of it and tag them on Facebook?"

"Sure…"

"Sometimes I thought that maybe I slowly inheriting your sadistic side"

"Well, after I came inside you so many times, I'm not surprised" Akashi laughed loud in his statement

-toot-toot-toot-

The line cut off.

* * *

**To:** Aomine-kun/Himuro-kun/Imayoshi-senpai/Takao-kun/Kagami-kun

**From:** Kuroko Tetsuya

**Subject: ***heart*

Nice quotes (づ◕ω◕)づ

-Akashi Seijuuro


	22. Candle Light

I'm back – AGAIN.

* * *

**Day 21**

The fated day has come, Akashi's date with Kuroko.

From the time he woke, the whole Akashi household is filled with abnormal flowery shining aura. All the maids have brought their rosaries and incense.

Akashi greeted every person that passed his way. And as expected, all of them are fidgeting, sweat-dropped and deadpanned.

"Good Morning~"

"You seem to have a beautiful morning Seijuuro-sama" the butler greeted him.

"Yes I am. I have a date with my Tetsuya today so prepare my car."

"Do you need Yukina-san (Driver)?"

"No, they already mailed my student license so there will be no problem."

"I understand, I will prepare your car sir" the butler leave the room.

* * *

The morning is usual to our resident phantom sixth man. Got off the bed, fixed his bed hair, brush teeth, eat breakfast and do morning walk with Nigou. He can't deny the fact the he's excited and looking forward to their date. After taking Nigou to the park, Kuroko search clothes to his dresser to look for a perfect outfit.

Light blue polo shirt and simple jeans. He sighed _'This will never gonna work out'_ so he thought to call the last person he wanted to call.

"Ku-Kurokocchi?! Kurokocchi calling me? Waa—!"

"Okay I'm hanging up"

"Noo~ sorry sorry, ah why did you call Kurokocchi?"

"I need your help… if you're not busy"

"No! No! I'm not busy actually I'm on my way to your house~"

"When did you—I can't believe you're a stalker"

"I'm not, my photo shoot is near your house"

"Is that so…"

Kise entered Kuroko's room for the first time and the first thing he do was to jump in Kuroko's bed, sniffed the pillow and bed sheet.

* * *

**Ryota Kise**

Here at Kurokocchi's room ( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟRoom smell so sweet kyaaah! – feeling special.

Like · Comment · Follow Post · 2 minutes ago via mobile

Yukio Kasamatsu, Shun Izuki and 17 others like this.

* * *

"Kise-kun I brought tea—" Kuroko sit on the bed and kicked the blonde when he saw him sniffing his bed "What do you think you're doing Kise-kun?"

"Owiee~ your bed smells good Kurokocchi, can't help it. Smells like rose"

"Ah that, I forgot to replace the bed sheet after Sei-kun spent his night here" Kuroko said flatly.

Kise turns pale. A representation of his soul hanged out in his mouth.

"Kise-kun, please be serious, I really need your help"

The blonde wiped his tears "What can I do to help you Kurokocchi?"

"I want you to help me to dress" he said in a monotone voice.

"WHA—WHA... WAAAA!"

"Fashion. I know you have a very good fashion sense so can you help me choose nice clothes to wear."

Kise is disappointed but, it really surprised him that Kuroko actually called for his help.

He looked at Kuroko's dresser and accidentally opened a drawer filled with underwear. He blushed as he saw those things in different colors "Kurokocchi, please wear this" grab the yellow boxer and show it to Kuroko.

"Please Kise-kun, take this seriously" Kuroko snatch the boxer in the blonde's hands.

"Okay okay ~"

Kise searched Kuroko's cabinet and saw couple of shirt, mostly polo shirts with simple design, few jeans and basketball shorts, very much like Kuroko. Kise sighed "Kurokocchi, wanna go shopping with me?"

The bluenette nodded "But can we please hurry because I have a date today."

"Alright alright~ you want to be beautiful in Akashicchi's eyes though you already are beautiful in my eyes~" then he winked at Kuroko.

Kuroko and Kise went to the shopping district and looked for a clothing store.

"Kise-kun, this is an expensive clothing store. Please can we go to much cheaper?" Kuroko headed to the other side of the road.

"No… I can't bear to see Kurokocchi wearing cheap clothes!"

They entered the store. Akashi will pick him up after lunch so they have to finish choosing before Akashi reached Kuroko's home.

"Kurokocchi, try this,… and this… and this…"

Kuroko try all the clothes that Kise picked for him. Women outside the shop is squealing and taking a picture of Kise which also trying different kinds of clothes.

"Kurokocchi, here you might want to try this…"

"That's a girl clothing Kise-kun"

"Ah, yeah, sorry I thought it look good on you haha"

"Ah sir…" the sales lady interrupted "your companion has small build so this might look good on him"

He tried the clothes that the sales lady gave to him. After a few minutes…

"WOAH! Kurokocchi!" Kise pull the phone out from his pocket and started to take pictures of Kuroko as he wears black fitted jeans and high-cut red shoes, stripe long-sleeves and a black vest matching with sepia aviator sunglasses. The blonde asked for the same clothes only larger than Kuroko then he tried it himself. He just abandoned the vest and wears a black aviator.

"Kise-kun, why are you doing the fitting as well?"

"This might be the first and last time that we will go shopping together… so—"

"We can go to shopping, you can just ask me if you want to"

"Really?! You promise?" Kise's eyes sparkled.

"I promise, so can you get the total of these clothes?"

Kise went to the cashier "Ah miss, I'll pay for all the clothes he's wearing" pointed at Kuroko "and this clothes I'm wearing". After paying for the clothes "Come on Kurokocchi, Akashicchi hates late people"

"How much are the clothes Kise-kun?"

"My treat. It's a gift for you Kurokocchi."

"But…"

"Just promise me to go shopping with me again okay?"

"Thank you Kise-kun"

Kuroko went back home alone still wearing the clothes that Kise bought for him.

* * *

Heavy traffic.

Akashi thought that if he leaves early, he would never stuck in this heavy traffic.

'_Dammit dammit dammit dammit'_

The good mood he has was replaced by irritation. He said that he will pick up Kuroko after lunch but it's almost lunch time and he still stuck in the stupid traffic. Akashi takes a u-turn and look for any possible route to avoid traffic. It will be a long drive but he's not going to sit and wait.

It took him exactly one hour to reach his beloved's house. He knocked on the door.

"Sei…" Kuroko kiss Akashi's cheeks "I'm surprised you're not late"

Akashi is mesmerized by Kuroko's outfit. He look so different but in a good way.

"Babe, you look so cute today"

"Really?" the cute bluenette seems very excited "Uhh, so… shall we?"

"Ah— yeah"

Kuroko expect that Akashi will bring a car. Akashi opened the door for him like some sort of a princess. "Sei, I think I saw this car on the internet but I forgot the name—"

"Lamborghini Diablo"

"Pft…" Kuroko put his hands in his mouth to prevent himself from laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"The name—yeah that's the name of it"

Akashi starts the engine "Hmm… Am I the one who notice that you starting to be like the others, thinking that I'm a demon?"

"No but, they are scared of you"

"Are you scared of me?"

"Absolutely not"

"Good" Akashi smiled.

* * *

The couple decided to go to an Aquarium. They hold hands and not minding the people staring at them. After that, they went to a five star restaurant.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Can we take out the food? I have other plans."

Akashi raised his brows but did what Kuroko said. He told the waiter that they're taking out their orders. The couple went inside the car and Kuroko asked Akashi to go to a place near the sea.

"Babe—"

Kuroko hold Akashi's hands and walk the path of pure sand. He placed a piece of cloth in the sand and put the food there. Then the bluenette lights the candle.

Akashi wanted to surprise his lover by proposing in the restaurant. He set everything, from music and from the way he will propose but Kuroko made a very special and the most romantic dinner he ever had in his whole life.

"I love you so much Seijuuro Akashi and from here, I promise that I will stay by your side until we grow old" Kuroko caressed Akashi's cheeks.

"Tetsuya I… I…" droplet of tears coming from the red head's crimson orbs is his first tears from joy. He cannot explain what; he cannot find the logic how. All his emotions just flow like river of water streaming in the endless trails. The first feeling of happiness that made you cry.

"Sei?" the bluenette is worried as he wiped his lover's tears. But he smiled and hugged the crying man in front of him that he loved the most. They just stayed like that. No words are enough to describe how they love each other so much.

The candle light dinner beneath the bed of thousand stars that reflecting in the wide calm ocean. The waves of the ocean together with the sound of their heartbeat are the most unforgettable moment in Akashi's life so far.

He could not ask for more.

* * *

TBC

Haha. Reason why I update so late? I watched season 1-9 of Supernatural. Lost interest with KnB for a brief moment… but… here I am again.

Good times.


End file.
